<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Affection by sorbriquette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694999">Affection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorbriquette/pseuds/sorbriquette'>sorbriquette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, During Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, Slow Burn, Touch-Starved, bed sharing, but were starting at friends, excessive tea times, gonna hit all the tropes in here tbh, mini heists</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorbriquette/pseuds/sorbriquette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The slow progression of Hubert and Ferdinand's relationship with touch and affection.</p><p>No real plot, basically just follows that of the game.<br/><i><br/>"You think that is all it takes to unsettle me?”<br/>Ferdinand deliberated for a moment, before slowly reaching out and laying his hand over Hubert’s atop the table. “If I asked where you drew your boundaries, would you tell me?”<br/>Hubert remained tight lipped as he looked to where Ferdinand’s hand lay over his, warm, even through both of their gloves.<br/>And as slowly as he’d allowed it to come to rest on Hubert’s, Ferdinand withdrew his hand.<br/>“It is not an interrogation, Hubert. I am not going to hug you until you can no longer stand it,” Ferdinand half joked, though there was a more serious edge to his voice. “The point is not how much you can endure, but how much you want.”<br/></i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gotta start dropping fics onto AO3 cause I got like 20k worth of stuff floating around unpublished. No real update schedule, will try and be consistent-ish.</p><p>Supports happen pre-Byleth's return because its more convenient. Also its hard to believe that no ones friendships developed for 5 whole ass years until the professor comes back and makes them clean up some rubble or whatever.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ferdinand von Aegir had always been openly affectionate towards his friends. The Black Eagle strike force, as they had now become, were no exception to this particular rule.</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand had known Edelgard before coming to Garreg Mach, of course. Despite their rivalry, one sided as it was, there was no real malice there and Ferdinand tried to project as much. He’d place a hand on her shoulder whilst issuing another ridiculous challenge and more often than not greeted her in kind, if not with a hug. He had also rested an elbow on her head one day after word of Linhardt’s ‘height advantage’ argument circulated their class.</p><p> </p><p>He did not make that particular mistake again.</p><p> </p><p>Linhardt himself while not overly affectionate, did not exactly spurn Ferdinand. Though Ferdinand quickly realised he did not much like hugs or claps on the back, he did very much like to nap on Ferdinand’s shoulder, be it during class, mealtimes, or war councils. Though resistant at first, Ferdinand had stopped attempting to lecture Linhardt about how someone with his title should not be sleeping though class. Eventually.</p><p> </p><p>Caspar was, expectedly, Linhardt’s opposite. He very much did like hugs and claps on the back and never seemed to stop moving, certainly not long enough to nap. If anything, Caspar was just as open as Ferdinand, if a little less gentle. Certainly, Ferdinand had the good sense not to try and toss Bernadetta over his shoulder like a sack of flour.</p><p> </p><p>Bernadetta, along with Dorothea, was one of their number he had avoided touching at first, partially due to propriety but also because of how deathly afraid she seemed to be of him. That did eventually subside, at least mostly, though she did still much prefer to keep a little distance. But some days when the war got too much, or if she just needed someone, he was always happy to provide what he could.</p><p> </p><p>Dorothea of course had come around eventually too, and now that she had she was far from shy. Despite a lack of romantic interest between them, Dorothea did still love to flirt, throwing her arm around Ferdinand, or whispering in his ear, or taking his arm in hers. Ever attempting to get him to blush. Often succeeding. He never really minded though. And there were the more genuine moments too, her head in the crook of his neck, him stroking her hair. Usually after a battle. For as long as it took to feel a little less awful.</p><p> </p><p>And of course, Petra, perhaps the best friend he’d had while at the academy. Granted, most of their interactions had been sparring or studying, she was somehow more relentless than he was, but there was still kindness. The victor of their sparring matches offering a hand to pull the other to their feet or him sharing his horse on trips back to the monastery after battle, even if she insisted she was not tired. She’d even helped him braid his hair after he’d started growing it out, not in a style anywhere near as complex as her own of course, he’d never have the time to do it on his own.</p><p> </p><p>But Hubert?</p><p> </p><p>Hubert was the sole member of their former class that he still hadn’t quite bridged the gap with.</p><p> </p><p>They did not detest each other any longer. If anything they’d become amicable, if not friends.</p><p> </p><p>Certainly, there was the occasional stray touch, fingers brushing over a tea pot or the passing of parchment in briefings. But nothing Ferdinand would consider affection. Nothing intentional.</p><p> </p><p>He never really put too much thought into that particular issue. It simply seemed off the table all together.</p><p> </p><p>Which was perhaps why he didn’t think, why he didn’t even notice until it was too late.</p><p> </p><p>“Hubert, would you care to join me in the gardens?” Ferdinand asked, his hand coming to settle on Hubert’s shoulder to stop him running off right after the end of the war counsel as he so often did. “A merchant that came through last week had a coffee blend I thought you might not have tried yet.”</p><p> </p><p>It did at least, stop Hubert from running off. If anything, it seemed to stop him all together. Leaving him and Ferdinand standing there whilst the remainder of their friends filed out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand took a moment to realise what he was doing, long enough that Hubert had schooled his expression back into verging on a scowl.</p><p> </p><p>He drew back his hand quickly, suddenly unsure where to put it, fumbling it from sword hilt, to hip, to brushing his hair back as he spoke, “I am very sorry Hubert, I was not thinking.” He stumbled through his words in much the same manner. “I did not mean to invade your space.”</p><p> </p><p>Because if there was one thing Bernadetta had taught him, it was that he really needed to be more aware of other people’s boundaries. He did not mean to cross them certainly, and would apologise profusely when he did, but it would be better to not cross them at all.</p><p> </p><p>Hubert cleared his throat before attempting to speak. “It’s quite alright. It was simply unexpected.”</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand was gearing up for another apology, one more ardent than the last, but stops at Hubert’s words, thinking them over for a moment. “’Alright’ as in you are accepting my apology, or alright as in you would not mind if I were to do it again?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-” Hubert falters again for another moment, brow somehow creasing into more of a scowl, “I did not dislike it, I am simply not used to such things.”</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand’s frown matched Hubert’s for a moment, albeit softer, pitying. “Would you like me to do it more then? So you may become used to it.”</p><p> </p><p>Hubert scoffed and looked away, “that is hardly necessary.”</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand’s hand came slowly up to rest on Hubert’s shoulder again, making sure that even with his gaze elsewhere, Hubert saw it coming and had ample opportunity to stop him. “Yes, but would you like me to?”</p><p> </p><p>Hubert had neither moved away nor blasted him across the room with a spell, so Ferdinand let his thumb rub up and down across Hubert’s epaulet, simply waiting until he was ready to speak.</p><p> </p><p>And he did speak eventually, “I would not object to it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I shall until you tell me to stop.” Ferdinand all but beamed at him. “So, tea in the gardens?” He asked again, stepping closer and using the hand on Hubert’s shoulder to gently point him toward the door.</p><p> </p><p>And Hubert went willingly, his only protest being, “you said you had coffee.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Ferdinand responded, eagerly as ever, “we shall go by the dorms so I can collect it. I have no intentions of drinking it myself after all.”</p><p> </p><p>And out of the corner of his eye, Ferdinand could have sworn he saw Hubert smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do we like the bolded names for POV switching?? Is it necessary for 3rd person limited??? Please advise.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ferdinand</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand was, to the surprise of very few, an early riser.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The war had jostled his routine some. It was harder to fall asleep now, he would sometimes wake late or not sleep at all. But when he was good and able, he liked to get up and tend to the horses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The professor might not have been around to assign stable duty anymore, but he had always been happy to volunteer for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though he rose at sunrise he wouldn’t have time to do the entirety of the monastery’s stables, let alone the whole army, so he tended to focus his attention on his own horse and her friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yet barely a few minutes into brushing Dawn he was interrupted by one of her friends. And one of his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert rode in, looking more than a little worse for wear and very pointedly staring anywhere but at Ferdinand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Given their horses were neighbours in the stable, he was a fool to think he could get by without comment and more of one if he thought his absence had not already been noted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand placed his brush down and turned with an accusatory, “good morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning,” Hubert responded as though nothing was amiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand rolled his eyes and opened the stall door for Hubert’s horse so he could walk her straight in. He received no thanks, though he had expected none.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert dismounted less than gracefully, stumbling as a leg gave out under the impact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without thinking Ferdinand crossed the few steps between them, attempting to right him and not quite being prepared to have the wind knocked out of him as Hubert practically fell into his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, better him than the horse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand was well equipped for battle; he’d taken blows from axes with barely a step back before. A slim, if tall mage, was very little in comparison, so he was quick enough to get Hubert back to standing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you alright?” he asked, momentarily abandoning whatever lecture he had been mentally writing about Hubert overworking himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert pushed him away once he got his footing, not harshly, but certainly not gently either. “I’m fine. Thank you, but I’ll manage from here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand did his best not to feel hurt, knowing full well Hubert did a lot of work he could not talk about. Still, his concern being brushed off with such indifference caused his chest to twist uncomfortably. More so when Hubert attempted to walk away and Ferdinand got a proper view of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The black of his clothes hid blood well, and Hubert was a master of keeping his expression unreadable, but even he couldn’t help the slight hiss escaping his lips every time he stepped onto his left leg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand did not think as he closed the stable behind him before swooping up under Hubert’s left arm, tugging it around his shoulder as he put a hand around his waist. “You cannot walk around on that; you will make it worse.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine, leave me.” Hubert glowered at him and attempted to pull away, but Ferdinand was far stronger and likely had at least two nights sleep on him. He did not wish to push Hubert around like this, but he would not allow him to hurt himself further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand ignored his protests. “If you do not stop struggling, I will carry you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t even know where I’m going.” But Hubert did at least stop trying to pull away so violently, no doubt plotting his escape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand gave a bland sort of laugh that though it did not suit him, did very much suit the hour. “You are going to bed while I fetch Linhardt.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Given Hubert’s room was on the second floor he might have to carry him up the stairs anyway. The infirmary was not that much better, why it wasn’t on the ground floor was beyond him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t have time-” Hubert attempted to argue but he was promptly cut off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is not one of our debates, Hubert,” Ferdinand said with a frown that was growing less concerned and more annoyed, “your only choice is whether you will walk or be carried.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the hand over his shoulder, Ferdinand saw Hubert call dark magic to the fingertips of his blood splattered gloves, right beside Ferdinand’s cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will you at least make it non-lethal?” Ferdinand asked, very much not intimidated, if anything he was more determined. “I wish to live to see you explain to Edelgard that your pride caused you to not only fail to care for yourself but injure another of her generals.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You overestimate your value,” Hubert hissed, even as the swirls of dark magic dissipated in Ferdinand’s periphery.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you underestimate yours.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert did not respond to that but he did start walking again, a heavy weight against Ferdinand’s side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Hubert</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert had perhaps expected a little more gloating from Ferdinand on the way to his room. But for once Ferdinand was silent. If anything, that made it worse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Begrudgingly he would admit it was nice to have help, particularly once they got to the marketplace. The merchants, thankfully, had not yet started setting up for the day. Ferdinand was all that stopped him from falling down that particular set of stairs, loath as he was to admit it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand was as solid as he was irritating and despite being the shorter of them, was taking more than half of Hubert’s weight. Perhaps it was the tightness of Hubert’s arm around his neck that kept him so quiet, but no doubt he could give a seminar underwater through pure determination. So maybe he was just trying to be merciful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or maybe he was just tired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert was tired. So tired without even an injury he might still have collapsed, but he would not be mentioning that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The walk beside the pond was easier, though Ferdinand still kept a slow steady pace if anything that just left more time for Hubert’s dread to fester. Somehow after far too long and not long enough, they arrived at the bottom of the stairs to the upper dorms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert almost expected to have his legs swept out from under him. Their pace had been slow, and Ferdinand so rarely did anything at less than maximum speed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it didn’t come, instead Ferdinand’s arm simply tightened around his waist, a brief reminder of their closeness that Hubert was too tired to decide if he despised or delighted in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly, steadily, bit by bit, Ferdinand helped up the stairs. Or perhaps dragged was the more accurate term as he did basically lift Hubert each step of the way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He considered protesting but decided that it was a little late to do so. It would be over soon enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand had him down the hall in short order, going as far as to walk Hubert to his room and not letting go until he had Hubert sitting on edge of the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you.” Ferdinand said as though he was not the one providing aid. “I know you do not like accepting help, but I worry for you.” He looked down to his hands in his lap beside Hubert, a vastly different disposition from the man who had been threatening him earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do not,” Hubert agreed, pursing his lips, allowing only a small concession of, “but thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The weakness of it all burned his tongue as he spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Ferdinand looked up from between sunset waves a smiled at him, somehow soothing everything. “I know it was just you and Edelgard for so long and you would never burden her with helping you, but you are not alone anymore and you are not a burden.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert did not know how to respond to that. He was too tired to argue and Ferdinand was always taxing to argue with, though he might enjoy it. Nor did he know how to, or entirely want to, accept that sentiment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand seemed content to take silence as an answer though, because he stood, “lay down, I will find Linhardt.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert did not lay down. This at least, Ferdinand seemed intent on waiting for because he stood expectantly for several moments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you need help?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” Hubert said with a glower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And still Ferdinand stood and waited, with his arms crossed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But this would get them nowhere, he would neither rest nor work if he simply sat here trying to win a battle of wills with Ferdinand when he had so little left to fight with today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are relentless,” Hubert found himself grumbling, even as he acquiesced and lay down on his side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just for a moment, he told himself. Until Ferdinand left and he could get up and go about his business.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he barely heard the delighted, “thank you,” as he slipped into oblivion.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert awoke a few hours later to a swell of faith magic. He’d always detested faith magic, both in study and practice. He understood its necessity in battle and could appreciate that, but he did not enjoy it. An effect that had been compounded the more he studied dark magic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was not unlike when he’d first started on coffee, far younger than he should have admittedly. The magic sent goosebumps across his skin and made him feel jittery, like too much and not enough all at once.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the pain in his leg faded, and the magic was far preferable to that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Hubert said, forcing his eyes open and attempting to get up. He had never been much of a morning person, admittedly, he worked best at night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And morning had certainly come. The light through the window was near blinding, it had to be nearing midday. Had Ferdinand taken that long to find Linhardt or merely to rouse him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A hand fell upon his chest, not pushing simply warning. “Rest up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though frankly, it had little effect compared to the horrible light of day making it near impossible for him to open his eyes. But Hubert was nothing if not stubborn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert attempted to wave the blurry Linhardt away, “that is hardly necessary,” he more groaned than said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linhardt rolled his eyes, an expression Hubert more figured from experience than his currently limited vision, as he stood, “it’s already too late for you, Ferdinand has decided you need to rest.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do not answer to Ferdinand von Aegir,” Hubert near spat grimacing. He did not mention that he’d already lost this argument once this morning. Truly, he was having trouble remembering it right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linhardt simply yawned, ever unphased. Hubert’s usual perfect composure waned as he echoed the yawn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We all know who you answer to Hubert, she’s every other word out of your mouth.” He stood, rubbing an eye with the back of his hand. “But believe me, as someone who spent most of our time at the academy trying to escape them both, Ferdinand is the bigger obstacle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert shook his head as he sat up, finally, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. It was all a bit much, the world seemed to shake and suddenly he felt quite sick, still, he pushed on, “Hardly, Lady Edelgard-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will not throw you over her shoulder and carry you back to bed,” Linhardt interjected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though Hubert thought that was probably well within her strength, it would be beneath her, certainly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ferdinand will not do that,” Hubert argued, unable to come up with much more at the moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He will,” Linhardt said, and they both knew he was correct in that, “and then he will sit at your desk polishing his armour to make sure you do not escape. Probably giving you a lecture on the importance of taking care of ones’ self to be able to adequately lead troops.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The way he said it left Hubert with the distinct feeling that Linhardt had been in similar circumstances, though definitely not over getting more rest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That would be counterproductive to rest,” Hubert pointed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would it? Ferdinand’s spiels always put me to sleep.” Linhardt punctuated his point with another yawn that this time Hubert resisted following. “Much like our conversations. Rest up, Hubert.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linhardt headed for the door, leaving before Hubert could argue further. He could certainly be fast when he felt like it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert considered getting up, but he didn’t doubt Linhardt was right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And now that he was alone it was much too bright to force himself to keep his eyes open. And his back ached like anything, no doubt a product of the riding posture that Ferdinand often critiqued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A moment more would not hurt, he lied to himself. Just one more minute and he would get up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He barely woke in time for dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whelp this got angstier than intended... whoops</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hubert</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ferdinand had been out of sorts for longer than Hubert liked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He would admit to a level of enjoyment at first. Lady Edelgard having defeated him shut him up for a short while. Though Hubert was not in favour of her lowering herself to a duel with him at all, that was at least an upside of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And yet as the weeks wore on, Hubert expected Ferdinand to bounce back. More confident and determined than ever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He did not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whatever joy he had derived from it quickly turned to concern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could perhaps disguise it as worry for their army, but in truth Ferdinand was a competent general, as ever. Still the lie, however illogical, was easier than the alternative.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The request for all compliments to come in writing was easier said than done. It allowed far too much time to think and then over think. Slipping it into official correspondence would be unprofessional. An extended letter felt like too much, a profession of far more than he felt or wanted to give. A short note seemed somehow worse, less space to explain away the kindness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And kindness had never been Hubert’s strong suit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have sulked enough,” Hubert told him, as he cornered Ferdinand one evening at the training grounds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a mixture of respect for Ferdinand and Edelgard that made him ensure they were alone. Petra proved to be something of an obstacle, the two of them often trained into the night, her usually the one turning in later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But not tonight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hadn’t so much asked Dorothea to distract Petra as suggested it. Simply mentioning how Petra so often worked well into the night and Dorothea was practically chasing her down for a night off. Granted, not before Dorothea let him know that she did not like being manipulated. So, not entirely successful but his aim was achieved in the end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though if anything, Ferdinand’s next swing at the training dummy was more vicious. He left the axe sticking out of it as he turned to Hubert. “I am not sulking. A noble doesn’t sulk.” He protested, a rather uncharacteristic frown across his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And yet,” Hubert remained unphased gesturing to Ferdinand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand rolled his eyes, turning back to pull the axe from the dummy. “Have you come here to insult my character or is there something you want?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want you to stop sulking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How can I, when I am not sulking in the first place?” Ferdinand asked, resuming his assault on the training dummy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert sighed a moment, the words that eluded him in letters seeming to do the same now. “Perhaps that was not the right word,” Hubert admitted, moving closer to Ferdinand but also keeping his distance from those axe swings. “I am not good at this. Comforting people.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had said as much to the professor when their father had died. Somehow despite the less severe circumstances, it seemed all the more important that he know now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand scoffed but stilled his weapon for a moment, “this is supposed to be you comforting me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you, I am not versed in this. I lack your compassion.” If he struggled to find the words, he struggled more to say them without malice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand rolled his eyes, “you’ve made it perfectly clear what you think of my compassion before.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have I?” Hubert asked, filling the question with as much doubt as he could. “I do not think it’s a bad thing, if that is what you suspect.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand’s glower fell for a moment, his ever-expressive face betraying his weaknesses. “Then no, you have not made yourself clear.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I used to think it a waste of time, I will admit. But more recently,” particularly at this very moment, though Hubert would not say as much, “I see the value in your perspective and skill set.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Were their roles reversed, Ferdinand would no doubt know exactly what to say, or at least not have quite so many blunders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand flushed slightly, but his frown returned, “Hubert, what do you want?” he asked again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want you to feel better,” Hubert admitted to both of them at the same time. “I want you to stop comparing yourself to others, particularly Lady Edelgard.” He tried to amend his words, but the damage was already done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand had already softened some, perhaps more readily than he would have otherwise. One defeat setting him up for another. “You compare me to Edelgard frequently.” Ferdinand accused, quite rightly if Hubert were being honest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes because you compare yourself to her so -” Hubert stopped himself with a sigh. This was not how this was supposed to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You compare Petra to her as well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And of course, Ferdinand would know of that as well, given how often they spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They are somewhat similar.” It was a flimsy excuse on his part. How was it that Ferdinand had taken control of this conversation?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand’s frown returned, even as he made to put the training axe away. Though perhaps he might not be annoyed on his own behalf right now, no doubt he was more than capable of conjuring righteous indignation for others. “Petra does not appreciate that, by the way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will take note of that.” He would not. Petra was more than capable of fighting her own battles. “But this is not the point.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you deride me for how long I take to get to things,” Ferdinand scoffed with more venom than usual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert swallowed. This was ridiculous, he’d performed assassinations without even the slightest of concern, this should not be stressful in comparison. “I do not mean to discourage your enthusiasm, it suits you.” Rudeness, does not, but Hubert keeps that to himself for now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand did not flush or stumble at the praise this time, simply rolling his eyes. “Does it? That is not the impression you give.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert pinched the bridge of his nose in a moment of annoyance he usually would not let show, but Ferdinand had a way of bringing such things out in him. “Must you make this so difficult?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me?” Ferdinand asked eyebrows raised as his hands fell to his hips and stared Hubert down. “You are the one who sought me out, interrupted my training and insulted me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Obviously my efforts are wasted then,” Hubert snapped, he was not good at this and Ferdinand seemed to be in no mood to humour him. There was no point in trying if Ferdinand did not even care. “The point is, though less tactfully than I intended to put it, people will not like you because you’re good at things.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand spread his arms as he addressed Hubert, not unlike a cat puffing itself up. “And you, of course, are famously good at making friends.” His movements became more violent as he gesticulated. “You’ll forgive me if I do not wish to take advice from the man who’s one good relationship is based entirely on subservience.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something cruel and vicious curled in Hubert’s chest, every inch of skin crawling. This was familiar. This he could deal with. Not something meek and kind, white hot anger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because you were of so popular at the academy, basically begging Dorothea to stop hating you.” It was a low blow and he knew it, but Ferdinand had gone for a rather low blow himself. “So, caught up in talking about yourself that you couldn’t see past your ego enough to have a two way conversation with anyone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand’s anger slipped a moment, his bottom lip jutting out and his eyebrows turning up ever so slightly. Though he quickly brought his frown back, Hubert could hear the waver in his voice. “At least I tried. And Dorothea and I are on very good terms now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was muted again, folding his arms over his chest and speaking coldly, so unlike Ferdinand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And still you do not listen,” Hubert spat, though he could already feel his anger draining to something more akin to guilt. “People do like you because of how you boast of your skills and virtue, they like you despite it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Generally, Hubert would include himself in that count. He had intended to make that clear to Ferdinand, but right now he did not quite feel like it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Ferdinand was rather looking like he didn’t want Hubert to see him cry. And Hubert didn’t much want to see it either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So even as Ferdinand opened his mouth to argue, Hubert simply warped away.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ferdinand</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ferdinand did not get much sleep that night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was upset certainly, upset at the things Hubert had said to him. Ashamed of his own reaction to them. Even more ashamed of the things he had said in return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A mixture of hurt feelings, guilt and anger churned away in his stomach. He was left feeling sick and every moment dwelling on it seemed to only make things worse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He woke up late and still had little to no sleep. But his tasks and training would not do themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Admittedly, he did spend most of the day avoiding Hubert, which turned out to be rather simple, so no doubt Hubert was avoiding him as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand was not one to hold a grudge. Nor was he one to let problems fester for too long before he dealt with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So it was that night that he brewed a pot of coffee and made his way to the office that had once been Seteth’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Balancing the tray on one hand he wrapped a few times on the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence followed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as he had begun to expect that perhaps Hubert had gone off on another of his little late-night expeditions, the door opened. It did not, however, reveal Hubert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, a rather exasperated looking Edelgard opened the door, seemingly ready to give him a stern talking to. Her face softened some as she saw Ferdinand. More so when she looked down and saw him carrying a tray.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was far less happy to see her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He schooled his face into a forced smile. That, at least, he was good at. “Your Majesty, apologies, I will come back later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no,” Edelgard waved him off with the sheet of paper in her hand, “your timing could not have been better, it’s uncanny, really.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Edelgard and Hubert exchanged a glance that gave Ferdinand the distinct feeling they had been talking about him. He did not particularly like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Edelgard seemed unusually happy to see him, Hubert could not have been more displeased. He did not take his glare off Ferdinand. Even as Edelgard returned the sheet of paper to him and he wordlessly took it, placing it under the stack of papers before him, he did not look at it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Edelgard did not so much slip past him as they had to do something of a shuffle in the doorway to accommodate the skirts on her regalia. But quickly enough Edelgard was bidding them goodnight, pausing only to place a hand on Ferdinand’s shoulder and murmur a, “be gentle,” that Hubert definitely heard anyway if his deepening scowl was anything to go by.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand was tempted to argue that he was always a gentleman, but given the previous night, that would not be entirely accurate. So, he simply nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Edelgard waited for him to step into the room before closing the door behind her, boxing them in. Suddenly Seteth’s always cramped office felt even smaller than usual. Ferdinand did not have an issue with small spaces, but he had a sudden urge to scrabble for a window to open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert’s cold gaze was not helping. Narrowed eyes studied him, though he was still in his armour he could not have felt more under dressed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clearing his throat, he attempted to conjure his usual confidence, falling just short. “I owe you an apology.” He placed the tray down on a side table, the desk being near completely covered in documents. “And my thanks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert’s jaw clenched minutely, apparently the parchment he was studying so intently carried bad news. “I owe you an apology as well,” he said, still to the parchment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand shook his head, “you do not. You were trying to be nice and I reacted poorly.” He scrambled for the words of the speech he’d been rehearsing all day. This was so much easier through a door with Bernadetta. “It was ignoble of me and unfair to you. I will not offer you excuses, only my humble and sincere apologies.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And a bribe?” Hubert asked, glancing pointedly towards the coffee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do not know if I would call it a bribe, so much as an olive branch.” Ferdinand couldn’t help but tug at his cravat awkwardly, settling into one of the plush arm chairs across from Hubert’s desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I fail to see the distinction.” The small smile at the edge of Hubert’s lip as he spoke put Ferdinand at ease some.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is not conditional on your forgiveness, or even on you accepting my apology.” Sincerity came so easily to him, even as he swallowed his pride, the taste of honesty on his tongue was far sweeter. “Call me sentimental all you like, but I do not drink coffee, I keep it and brew it solely for you. So, I had intended it as a symbol of our friendship, of my regard for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand found his gaze had dropped to his lap and quickly lifted his chin to look back to Hubert, who was now looking back at him. Piercing as those eyes were, Ferdinand would not shy away from his feelings, he was more than capable of looking Hubert in the eyes as he spoke. “You were not incorrect when you commented on the lengths, I went to to win over Dorothea. I am not embarrassed to admit it. As I am not embarrassed to admit I would do the same for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert, however, did not share his shamelessness, because he flushed brighter pink than Ferdinand had ever seen. “Do not need to go to any lengths to win me over. I am already here.” When Hubert swallowed, Ferdinand could see his throat move, even across the desk in the dimly lit room. “Though given our exchange last night, I fear I haven’t communicated it properly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand shook his head fiercely. “No, the fault is mine-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert held up a hand and Ferdinand, despite all of his instincts, quietened down. After all, Hubert had said he did not listen, and perhaps he was right about that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If, in your cowed state, you would accept some more criticism, this time not said in anger,” Hubert paused, giving Ferdinand a look. Waiting for assent, Ferdinand realised after a moment. He gave a silent nod. “You accept too much fault and far too readily. I did not act properly either.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I should have been patient, you told me it was difficult for you and I would not hear of it.” That had been the main thought circulating his mind of late, that he had completely ignored Hubert’s attempt at legitimate communication. He counted it as the worst of his actions the previous night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I should have listened to you first and put it in a letter,” Hubert hesitated for a moment before drawing a piece of parchment from the bottom of his pile and offering it to Ferdinand. “It is not finished but if I wait until it is, it will never reach you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand reached out and took the page, Hubert’s neat handwriting marred by numerous corrections.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ferdinand,</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>First and foremost, I suppose I should apologise. I was not</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His reading was interrupted its author, “please do not read it in my presence.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand examined Hubert over the top of the letter. He did look rather uncomfortable, even if he was doing an excellent job hiding it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Ferdinand could be merciful, and Hubert had earned that. “Is this what Edelgard was reading when I came in? Did she help you write it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert apparently did not think him so kind, his expression darkening. “I rescind my apology, give it back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand had intended to respect Hubert’s wishes, not call his bluff. Nevertheless, as he tried to hand the letter back, Hubert looked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want tea?” He asked, standing, and beginning to go through one of the cupboards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That would be lovely.” Ferdinand smiled as he folded up the letter and tucked it inside the inner pocket of his coat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a flick of his wrist Hubert conjured a small flame and set alight a small burner on a side table. No doubt well used to help substitute Hubert’s lack of sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I suppose the abridged version of it all,” Hubert said, still facing away from him as he set about boiling the water, “what I was trying to say last night; is that your friends enjoy your company. It is not your skills that make people want to spend time with you. I-” he quickly corrected himself, “Your friends value you for who you are, not what you can do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert seemed to give up on finding reasons to fiddle with the kettle and finally turned back around to face Ferdinand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand for his part, was unsure if Hubert not being able to look at him offended him or simply made the whole exchange easier on his end too. Those roundabout confessions of friendship did not help matters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still Ferdinand had reminded himself how much he preferred candour, and Hubert had reacted so well to it already.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I enjoy your company as well. Far more than I could ever have thought possible,” he all but beamed at Hubert, earning him rolled eyes and a slight flush in response. “Truly, I return your sentiment in its entirety. Your skills are exceptional, I doubt this army could function without your efforts, but I find I appreciate you far more for the time we spend together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert scoffed, giving his head the smallest of flicks to draw his hair further over his eye. “You needn’t respond in kind; I am aware I am not a nice person to be around.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand balked at him, jaw dropping in offence on Hubert’s own behalf that he clearly did not feel. “You are an excellent conversationalist and a delight to take meals with.” Hubert seemed to start slightly at the idea that he was delightful, but Ferdinand pressed on anyway. “We may not agree on things but your insights are excellent, your arguments are well articulated, and your knowledge is extensive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert was well and truly pink by now, scowling and the carpet beneath his boots. “If I say thank you, will it make you stop?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand barely heard him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Speaking of, last night you stated you lack compassion,” Ferdinand reminded him, remembering yet another thing he has been stewing over. “I know you like to project a certain image, but you do not lack compassion, not in the slightest. If you did, you would not have come to speak to me at all. It only furthers the point given how uncomfortable it made you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ferdinand, please-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Which again, I should apologise for,” Ferdinand clamoured to add. “And I should thank you as well, for your effort, for your kindness, and for your <em>compassion</em>,” he emphasised the word, “in the face of such unforgivable rudeness.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand was about to continue when the kettle whistled, and Hubert said something under his breath that sounded rather like, “I understand now why desperate men turn to religion.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pardon?” He asked, before he had entirely processed what Hubert was saying and that he wasn’t supposed to hear or respond to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You asked that I deliver compliments by letter, I ask that you keep yours to yourself,” Hubert muttered, louder and also longer than his last statement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not even by letter?” Ferdinand asked, knowing full well that he was pouting despite many an instructor in his youth having tried to stop that particular habit. “But how will I sing your praises?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t,” was all Hubert said as he finished filling a pot of tea and placed it on a table between the two armchairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perhaps I could talk with Dorothea about an opera for you,” Ferdinand was teasing this time, though he saw Hubert suppress a shudder as he retrieved the coffee and took a seat beside Ferdinand. “She has shown me her draft of a song for Edelgard, it’s quite good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert seemed less amused, “I am not the Emperor, I neither want nor need an opera.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand took to pouring out a cup of coffee for Hubert, leaving the tea to steep for a few minutes. “How about just one song?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert glowered at him, though his expression softened as he took a sip of the coffee. “This is very good,” he said, with slightly more surprise than Ferdinand liked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And now Ferdinand was the one flushing and Hubert the one smirking at him over his cup. “Ah, well, I did say I wanted to show that I care for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert had seemed poised to take another strike but faltered somewhat as Ferdinand spoke. He deliberated for a few moments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No doubt he was trying to find somewhere between responding in kind, which would be perhaps too much of a confession for him, or not doing enough and thinking he would cause offence. At least, that was what Ferdinand assumed, and caused it him to show a little mercy by changing topic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They talked well into the evening, Ferdinand both thoroughly enjoying their time together and eagerly waiting to return to his quarters and read the letter in his coat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, somehow this completely out of left field section of plot got long enough to be split across two chapters.</p><p>But oh well, even since I saw the relevant support I wanted to write this cause that is some buck wild Ferdie lore.</p><p>idk if i like the middle part of this chapter but o well its been like over 2 weeks since i updated so... oops.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hubert</strong>
</p><p>Hubert was well aware he was a naturally suspicious person, even by Edelgard’s standards he was apparently far too slow to trust.</p><p> </p><p>But perhaps that was about to pay off.</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand was, though he loathed to admit it, the person he was closest to, aside from the Emperor herself. Even still, he watched Ferdinand carefully.</p><p> </p><p>Watched as he sharpened his weapons, watched as he prepared his horse, watched him buy warmer clothes. Not personally of course, Hubert had many spies, even in Garreg Mach. All of which brought similar reports, it appeared Ferdinand was preparing to leave.</p><p> </p><p>His horse was loaded up for several days journey, and he hadn’t mentioned it to anyone.</p><p> </p><p>Despite himself and his suspicions, Hubert couldn’t help but feel hurt. An emotion he was not entirely used to and so he was more than ready to let anger wash over it. Anger on behalf of his lady and her cause, not to mention their classmates.</p><p> </p><p>But not himself. He decided that he should simply feel nothing but perhaps slight vindication.</p><p> </p><p>“Where do you think he’s going?” asked Edelgard, leaning forward against the desk that used to be Rhea’s. Her shoulders slumped and her mouth in a tight line. Not the pose most befitting of an emperor, but they were alone after all.</p><p> </p><p>“I cannot say for certain, but the Kingdom would be an educated guess, he did purchase a new cloak not long ago.” Hubert did his best to remain impassive.</p><p> </p><p>Edelgard sighed and raised a hand to her face, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I know we’ve had our differences, but by now I did not think-“</p><p> </p><p>They were interrupted by a knock at the door.</p><p> </p><p>“The Emperor is busy at the moment,” Hubert called, moving to open the door and level his most threatening expression at whoever had decided to disturb them. “Unless it is urgent-“</p><p> </p><p>Hubert himself stopped a moment, the last person he expected standing on the other side of the door.</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand offered him a wide smile. “It is not urgent, but it will be brief, if I may have a moment.”</p><p> </p><p>Was this the plan? An assassination then to quickly flee? It was bold enough for Ferdinand certainly, but even he was not that stupid. Regardless Hubert did not intend to take that chance.</p><p> </p><p>“Come back later, Ferdinand.”</p><p> </p><p>If indeed he would be coming back at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Let him in, Hubert,” Edelgard commanded, earning Hubert a smirk that was slightly too smug for Ferdinand’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Hubert silently relented, stepping back to hold the door open for Ferdinand, the fingers on his free hand subtly slipping under his cuff to where he could easily draw a knife if necessary.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Edelgard,” Ferdinand said, all but marching in, “and thank you Hubert.”</p><p> </p><p>Hubert did not acknowledge the uncommon greeting and simply closed the door behind Ferdinand.</p><p> </p><p>Edelgard had straightened up, shoulders back and chin up as she surveyed Ferdinand. “What can I do for you, Ferdinand?”</p><p> </p><p>Her tone was curt, but that was how they often spoke. It was as if nothing was amiss. Hubert made a note to compliment his lady’s acting after Ferdinand had left.</p><p> </p><p>“I simply wish to inform you that I will be taking a short trip to Fhirdiad,” he openly admitted to the suspected sedition, “I shall be back before our next battle.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what awaits you in the Kingdom capital exactly?” Edelgard asked, her eyes narrowed ever so slightly at him.</p><p> </p><p>“A…” Ferdinand hesitated, tugging at his glove, “A personal matter, I cannot discuss it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ferdinand,” Edelgard’s tone was warning. “You expect me to let you take a trip the base of our enemy, without you telling me why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Truly, I expected you’d say as much,” Ferdinand admitted, apparently less uncomfortable now that he’d been told no. “Unfortunately, it is not a personal matter of my own you see, so I cannot disclose the details. It would be deeply ignoble betrayal of trust.”</p><p> </p><p>“As your emperor, I require to know why one of my generals is marching into enemy territory.” Edelgard’s gaze was steely as she fixed it on Ferdinand, hands clasped in front of her. Hubert couldn’t help but feel a little proud.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, but I am not doing this as a general,” Ferdinand said with far too much confidence, like it was some kind of trap he’d been waiting to spring instead of something deeply stupid. “As I said, it is a personal matter. I will be going alone, no troops, no attacks, I simply need to visit someone.”</p><p> </p><p>Was he some kind of fool? Was this a bluff of some kind? Hubert did not know. Either Ferdinand was counting on them to not think him so stupid as to reveal his betrayal, or this was something else entirely. Hubert would put his money on the former were he a betting man.</p><p> </p><p>“Ferdinand, you must see how this looks,” Edelgard said with a resigned sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Did he not have complete faith in her, Hubert might have stepped in, as it appeared, she was beginning to cave to this nonsense.</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand nodded, “I do and I assure you, my loyalty to the Empire is stronger than ever. I will admit to some doubts when we first started this war,” he gave something akin to a nervous laugh, tugging at his gloves again, “but I trusted that your cause was righteous, and that you would not act without reason. Both of you.” Ferdinand through a glance over his shoulder to Hubert who did his best to pretend his fingers were not still closed around the handle of a blade. “And now I am asking you to trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>“A pretty speech that would mean far more were we not in the middle of a war,” Hubert did finally comment.</p><p> </p><p>“I admit, I am not entirely convinced either,” Edelgard said, staunch and composed as ever. But Hubert saw the cracks underneath and knew they had lost. “but, as I said at the beginning of this war, I will not force you, nor anyone, to stay and fight for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will still fight for you and I will help you turn the tides of this war,” Ferdinand clapped his hands together, “thank you, Your Majesty.” He punctuated his thanks with a low, if showy, bow. “And with that I shall be off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Travel safe,” Edelgard remarked with a smile that did not quite reach her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Try not to get killed,” Hubert said, impassive as ever, letting Ferdinand open the door himself this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Appreciated, you two take care as well.” Ferdinand gave them a nod and another glowing smile before closing the door on his way out.</p><p> </p><p>Almost immediately Edelgard slumped against the desk again.</p><p> </p><p>The pair of them waited a few moments until the clanking of Ferdinand’s armour had faded away down the echoey halls of Garreg Mach.</p><p> </p><p>“I want him followed,” Edelgard said, her head snapping up back to look at Hubert, a storm of emotions he could not decipher in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Hubert hoped his own expression displayed only dedication. “He knows far too much; I’ll see to it personally.”</p><p> </p><p>Hubert would admit that he did not like to get too far from Edelgard, but this was a delicate situation. Ladislava was well enough trained and loyal, she would be more than capable of protecting Edelgard in his stead.</p><p> </p><p>“To be clear,” Edelgard pressed, “I do not want him assassinated unless completely necessary. He is an asset to the empire and if he speaks true, he’s done nothing wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>It was a big ‘if’ to take a gamble on.</p><p> </p><p>Though for once, Hubert felt that, though it may be in Edelgard’s best interests to dispose of Ferdinand now, he would listen to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, your majesty.” He gave a bow of his own. “I shall depart, lest I lose him somewhere along the road.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish-“ Edelgard hesitated a moment, “I order you to come back safe. Both of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will do all I can,” was all he promised before departing.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Try as he might, trailing Ferdinand was taking its toll on Hubert.</p><p> </p><p>At first was easy enough to simply pretend he did not care that a man he had come to see as a friend would betray them. A man who had insisted they were friends no less.</p><p> </p><p>But with days of following Ferdinand across the span of Fodlan he was finding it harder and harder to run from his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Hubert did not trust easily. He did not make friends easily. But Ferdinand seemed to have been slowly making his way over both of those hurdles.</p><p> </p><p>And now he was going to Fhirdiad.</p><p> </p><p>He did not get a lot of time for sleep each night, he could not afford to lose Ferdinand, and Ferdinand woke early, so Hubert had to wake early as well. He was not much of a morning person, his duty and loathing of sloth being what drove him from bed each day.</p><p> </p><p>He was more than used to running on very little sleep but thinking of Ferdinand kept him up late each night. So he found himself getting next to none.</p><p> </p><p>He had considered taking one of his poisons to help him sleep, just a small dose. But he could not risk not rising on time.</p><p> </p><p>So, by the time they reached the Kingdom capital, Hubert was exhausted and annoyed and perhaps more than a little upset.</p><p>With each night of little sleep, it was becoming harder to force those feelings away. He’d near wept on the last night before they reached Fhirdiad and felt all the worse for the shame that caused him.</p><p> </p><p>By the end of it he was almost looking forward to killing Ferdinand, if only to stop all of this.  </p><p> </p><p>But Ferdinand did not head for the palace. At least not at first, Hubert could not mark it off the agenda entirely until Ferdinand left.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, Ferdinand made his way the economic quarter.</p><p> </p><p>Hubert had been to Fhirdiad more than once, generally merchants did well here, but the war was obviously taking its toll. Shops were closed or boarded up, more than a few had smashed in windows, no doubt having been looted by the desperate. Enbarr fared better, he knew, but not by a lot.</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand was disguised, having forgone his noble regalia for something a little more moderate, but even so he looked out of place here.</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand approached one of the closed shops and knocked once, receiving no reply. He waited a few moments, circling in the building, peeking through windows to try and see inside.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually he seemed to give up, settling onto a bench on the street.</p><p> </p><p>Hubert watched, suspicions only growing as Ferdinand drew out a piece of parchment and a quill, hastily scrawling something on it before rolling it up and tucking it behind the bench.</p><p> </p><p>A dead drop?</p><p> </p><p>It was a terrible place for one, anyone could pick it up, it could get blown away by the wind or mistaken for litter and thrown away.</p><p> </p><p>Were Ferdinand going to live through this little excursion, Hubert might have enjoyed lecturing him about that.</p><p> </p><p>He waited until Ferdinand had, very conspicuously, left. Disguised as he was, his hair was still easy to spot in a crowd and Hubert was sure he’d be able to locate him again after this momentary detour.</p><p> </p><p>He waited until Ferdinand disappeared down the street, then waited a little more before heading over and unfurling the note.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear H,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Is there any chance your more</em> <em>nefarious skills extend to breaking and entering?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I am off to buy gifts, feel free to come and pick out your own coffee blend.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The note was not signed and Hubert made sure to read it a few times over before concluding that, yes, this note had been meant for him.</p><p> </p><p>Had Ferdinand known he was being followed the whole time?</p><p> </p><p>There was only one way to find out, Hubert supposed, and set off in the same direction Ferdinand had gone.</p><p> </p><p>As predicted, he was easy to find, if not by his hair, by the fact that he was browsing a stall full of tea leaves.</p><p> </p><p>“Ferdinand,” Hubert said, sidling up beside him and pretending to look at the merchandise. The merchant in question was happily chatting to another customer, which should at least give them a few moments.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Hubert,” Ferdinand greeted a little too loudly for Hubert’s taste, “perfect timing, tell me, what is Edelgard’s preferred tea?”</p><p> </p><p>Hubert pursed his lips, “lower your voice,” he practically hissed.</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand looked to him from the small pot of tea he was inspecting, “I think it would be far more conspicuous to whisper than to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not if it’s you talking,” Huber pointed out, earning him a shrug. “Tell me you did not come all the way here to shop?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not, I take it you read my note?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sloppy work, we will need to discuss covert methods of communication.”</p><p> </p><p>“But it worked and here you are,” Ferdinand practically grinned at him, “you may explain it to me in depth on the ride back.”</p><p> </p><p>Hubert elected not to respond now, but he would be holding Ferdinand to that later, “shall we go somewhere private to discuss this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed,” Ferdinand agreed, “but first you must tell me Edelgard’s preference.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hresvelg blend,” Hubert commented, electing to pick the most expensive of them, hoping to scare Ferdinand off. He picked it up off the table and offered it to Ferdinand.</p><p> </p><p>“Wonderful,” Ferdinand took it from him and placed it back on the counter, “thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why ask if you’re not going to buy it?” Hubert asked slowly, eyeing Ferdinand for any signs of discomfort that he could relish after the suffering he’d been through in the past few days.</p><p> </p><p>But Ferdinand gave him nothing, “I can get Hresvelg back at the monastery, I would rather get her something regional. Similar, so that hopefully she will like it, but also new.” Ferdinand returned to searching through the teas with renewed vigour.</p><p> </p><p>“And why are you getting gifts?”</p><p> </p><p>Lady Edelgard’s birthday was months away, Hubert was well aware of that.</p><p> </p><p>“To say thank you, for trusting me,” Ferdinand said, crinkling his nose as he inspected a particularly strong-smelling black tea. “So, if you wish to pick your own coffee, feel free. I was simply going to ask the merchant for recommendations.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ferdinand, I am here, I followed you. We didn’t trust you.” Hubert emphasised slowly, marvelling at how Ferdinand could both be so slow as to not realise and yet have known Hubert was following him.</p><p> </p><p>“And yet I am still alive, if you truly thought me a threat, you would have killed me already.” Ferdinand seemed satisfied with what might have been the thirtieth tea he checked, handing some coins over the merchant. Certainly, more than the tea was worth.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, if you do spot any of the products Dorothea uses, please let me know, she had been complaining about her hair not having a proper wash.” Ferdinand said, paying no heed to any objection Hubert might have given as he pressed hand against his back and steered him over towards a merchant with a selection of coffee beans.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ferdinand </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It had taken a little persuading, but Ferdinand had eventually gotten Hubert to agree to receiving a gift. Admittedly, he was more than a little antsy to get this excursion over with, but having seen Hubert today, Ferdinand was concerned to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>He did at least, manage to suppress the need to voice this concern until they returned to the inn just outside of town, where Ferdinand was staying.</p><p> </p><p>It was not a large room, slightly smaller than his one at the monastery, certainly not large enough for the both of them, but it would have to do.</p><p> </p><p>“Tea?” Ferdinand offered when they were safely tucked away in his room, setting up the small kettle and leaves he’d brought with him.</p><p> </p><p>“You just bought me coffee.”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed, and we shall save it because you need some sleep.” Ferdinand pointed out, preparing to light the tinder before Hubert caught his wrist and took the kettle, conjuring a small flame in his hand to heat it.</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand wordlessly let him take it, Hubert probably had a lower chance of burning the inn down.</p><p> </p><p>In his earlier years, Ferdinand might have considered such a thing improper, to allow another to use his bed let alone stay in the room whilst they did. But they had completed many a long march and after battle Ferdinand found there was little room for propriety when you were so tired you could barely stand.</p><p> </p><p>“I do not need to sleep, besides, I am working.”</p><p> </p><p>That, Ferdinand would protest to. “I know the past few years have given you near permanent bags under your eyes, but they are worse than usual now.”</p><p> </p><p>“As you said, that is permanent, it is just how I look.” Hubert shot him a glare that would silence most.</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand was not most.</p><p> </p><p>“Hubert, the number of times we have taken tea together must exceed a hundred by this point. I am well aware of what you look like.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am working.” Hubert quickly fell back on his other argument, turning to stare at the kettle in his hands, his face disappearing behind his fringe.</p><p> </p><p>“Spying on me?” Ferdinand more teased than asked. “Not to worry, I shall wait with you. It would not do to leave you alone in the middle of enemy territory.”</p><p> </p><p>The kettle began to whistle and Ferdinand took it back, pouring it into a simple metal tea pot. Not quite his usual elaborate porcelain, but something practical for travel.</p><p> </p><p>“Chamomile?” Hubert asked when the smell of the tea leaves started wafting through the air. “And I can hardly keep an eye on you while you sleep Ferdinand.”</p><p> </p><p>“I assume you are a light sleeper who would awake if I left the room.”</p><p> </p><p>The way Hubert pursed his lips let Ferdinand know that he was right at least. “I shall consider it,” Hubert promised, though Ferdinand figured he was likely just trying to end the conversation, “now tell me, why are you here?”</p><p> </p><p>The room did not have anything close to seating for one, let alone two, so Ferdinand left the pot to brew atop the chest of drawers, and sat down on the edge of the bed, making sure to leave the end closer to the pillows clear for Hubert.</p><p> </p><p>“As I stated when I told you of this trip, it is a personal business, but not my own.”</p><p> </p><p>“You want me to help you with a break in, but you will not say why?” Hubert eyed him wearily, slowly taking a seat on the other end of the bed from him.</p><p> </p><p>“You would not simply believe me if I told you my motives were good and noble?” Ferdinand asked with a little more humour than he would usually allow to seep into such sentiment, mostly because he knew Hubert found sincerity around that distasteful.</p><p> </p><p>Hubert scoffed, “Noble certainly, but good does not always follow noble.”</p><p> </p><p>Even as he was mocked, Ferdinand could not help but feel a little victorious as he saw the usually rigid Hubert lean back against the headboard.</p><p> </p><p>“The substance of it is that I am looking to acquire some documents from a merchant.” Ferdinand figured he could at least allow that to slip.</p><p> </p><p>Hubert gave a non-committal hum that seemed more tired than judgemental for once. “What kind of documents?”</p><p> </p><p>“In truth, I do not know. I suppose I shall know when I find it.” But Ferdinand knew he needed something more than that to sway Hubert. “Possibly correspondence, confessing to what he was doing, or maybe financial records though I doubt they still exist, it would be many years ago now.”</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand looked back to Hubert as he was scrutinised, refusing to falter under that piercing gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Or maybe he would. It seemed Hubert was content to just watch him for what felt like minutes on end.</p><p> </p><p>They had played this game before, Ferdinand used to break easily, quickly filling silence with whatever it was he though Hubert was waiting for, scrambling for whatever illusive information it was.</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand thought the tea had surely over steeped by the time Hubert responded with a soft, “ah, I see.”</p><p> </p><p>Contented that he had outlasted Hubert, and knowing he would not care enough to notice if the tea had brewed too long, Ferdinand got up to retrieve the pot. “You see what?”</p><p> </p><p>“This is about Mercedes,” Hubert said, smooth and unruffled as ever.</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand had no such composure. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said almost immediately, followed by, “I do not know where you possibly could have gotten that idea. Completely ridiculous.”</p><p> </p><p>“You want to rob her adoptive father,” Hubert pressed, a smirk painted across his face. Ferdinand was sure Hubert was enjoying making him flustered.</p><p> </p><p>“And why would I do that?”</p><p> </p><p>Hubert did not answer, instead pressing on with his own points. “If you wanted access to his files, I would suggest you play to your strengths and simply talk your way in.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite his panic, Ferdinand poured them both tea into metal travelling mugs, handing one to Hubert. Though he might not be able to lie under pressure, making tea was usually his response to stress, so this he was well versed in.</p><p> </p><p>“You are, as you so often remind me,” Hubert gestured to Ferdinand with the hand that was not accepting his tea, “a noble, and isn’t that what he wants? Simply play the hopeful suitor, I’m sure he would gladly invite you in.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is a good plan,” Ferdinand conceded before quickly returning to his denial, “however since that is not what I am doing it will not be needed.”</p><p> </p><p>The hum Hubert gave this time was doubtful. The questioning expression quickly faded as he took a sip of his tea, crinkling his nose in a way Ferdinand could admit, was quite cute.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Hubert pressed, having recovered from the suffering of drinking tea, “the easiest thing to do would have been to simply bring your concerns to Her Majesty, then you would know that we have already discussed this.”</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand chewed on his lip for a moment before finally and begrudgingly accepting that his ruse was not working. Of course, they already knew. Of course. “The Emperor cannot be seen to be inflicting punishments on Faerghan merchants without cause.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ferdinand, you understand we intend to occupy Faerghus?”</p><p> </p><p>“We still need the people on our side,” Ferdinand protested. A warning look from Hubert and a slow hand gesture letting him know he was perhaps speaking too loudly for thin wooden walls. Lowering his voice, he continued, not quite managing to imbue a whisper with quite as much passion. “Edelgard cannot claim to be against the harsh and unfair justice system of the church and then proceed to hand out sanctions to minor merchants without evidence of their crimes.”</p><p> </p><p>Hubert opened his mouth, no doubt to defend Edelgard and declare that she could do as she liked.</p><p> </p><p>So, Ferdinand spoke a little faster. “It would undermine everything she stands for, and sow discord amongst the people. We cannot afford to fan the flames of civil unrest so soon after war.”</p><p> </p><p>Hubert sighed, inhaling the scent of his tea before taking another sip. The way he looked into his cup with a glower and hesitated before sipping made it seem like he was truly playing up his dislike of tea. Ferdinand did his best not to roll his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You make a good point,” Hubert admitted, looking nonchalant but Ferdinand did not doubt it pained him greatly to say. “Mercedes’ word alone would likely not be enough; particularly given she was born in the Empire.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’re agreeing with me?” Ferdinand teased, earning him narrowed eyes and a clenched jaw. “You truly must be tired. Get some sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Hubert tried and failed to hide his yawn behind a sip of his tea. “I am fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“If it is my presence that bothers you, I shall go outside and tend to my horse,” Ferdinand offered, attempting to guess at and remove whatever barriers were keeping Hubert from his rest, “that is, provided you no longer think me a traitor.”</p><p> </p><p>Hubert hesitated a moment before waving him away, “do as you please.”</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand examined him, trying to crack Hubert’s ever impassive expression and figure out what he was actually thinking for once. “Right, well, I shall be gone a few hours, rest if you can.”</p><p> </p><p>He did make a mental note to glance around when he got to what the inn passed as a stable, little more than an undercover hitching post, and ensure he was not followed.</p><p> </p><p>Hubert’s lone eyebrow raised and Ferdinand wondered, not for the first time, if the other raised with it. “Hours? I am revaluating your trustworthiness.”</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand rifled around through the bag of luggage he’d brought in, gathering a few items, “do you have any idea how long it takes to clean and shine horse armour?”</p><p> </p><p>“A shiny horse is not ideal for a stealth mission.”</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand ignored him, uttering a cheery, “have a nice rest,” on his way out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2 chapters in 2 days? It's more likely than you think. <br/>Not really, I had the previous chapter and the one after this already written, it was just a matter of order really. And whether or not there would be plot. <br/>After this chapter I will stop with plot and we will be back to our regularly scheduled mix of minor angst and fluff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hubert</strong>
</p>
<p>Hubert slept longer than he intended. Granted, he had not intended to sleep at all. Ferdinand had made a decent case for his innocence though, and Hubert was tired, and the damn tea did its work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt almost strange to lay down in a bed he knew was supposed to be Ferdinand’s. They had only arrived that day, so it had not been slept in of course. Still, it felt odd to him. Regardless, it did not take long until he fell asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Who knew how long it took him to wake up. It looked to be nearing dusk outside, the evening chill settling into his skin even bellow the heavy blankets. They had arrived in midmorning, so it must have been hours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And still, he could sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he had work to do. So, Hubert dragged himself from the bed and the throws of sleep to go and find Ferdinand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>True to his word, Ferdinand was at the mock stable of the inn, despite the elapsed time. And yet, he had to have left because another horse stood beside his own. A large black horse Hubert distinctly remembered hitching to a tree outside of town.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought you’d be staying at the stable,” Hubert accused, eyeing Ferdinand where he was stroking the black horse’s mane.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand looked up, apparently having swept his own hair into a ponytail, it flicked behind him not unlike an actual horse’s tail. “Ah, you are awake. You certainly look a lot better.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert frowned even as Ferdinand affixed him with a gentle smile. “How did you find my horse?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand, apparently oblivious to the horse inching closer to his closed hand, simply shrugged, “I figured if you were here to spy on me it would be nearby, close enough to keep an eye on me, but distant enough that I would not notice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The horse was now nudging at Ferdinand’s hand, neither startling, instead drawing a sigh from Ferdinand. “Fine, you may have another, if only because I am sure Hubert does not give you enough treats.” He offered up the sugar cube to the horse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert elected to ignore the slight on his horse care. “And how did you know I was following you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You told me,” Ferdinand reminded him, like that was remotely the question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Before that, when you left the note,” Hubert clarified with a slightly more forceful sigh than was perhaps warranted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I did not know,” Ferdinand admitted, “I just figured you would send someone, and given it was me, that someone might be you. It was a guess, if an educated one.” He says it with an audacious level of nonchalance, absently stroking Hubert’s horse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert felt his face heat, somewhere between embarrassment and rage. He had been outplayed. By Ferdinand von Aegir of all people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You overestimate your importance yet again,” Hubert all but snarled. He did not like such intense displays of emotion, but Ferdinand had a tendency to provoke such reactions from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand’s head snapped up at the sudden malice. “And yet, here you are,” he pointed out, gesturing to Hubert. “And it is a good thing I guessed; you’ve been neglecting your horse near as much as yourself. She is not made for this kind of weather; you cannot leave her hitched to a tree. She needs to be undercover.” Ferdinand quickly switched from chastising him to the affectionate and childish way he spoke to horses. “Am I correct, darling? You must get cold out here. I shall get you your blanket.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert seethed as Ferdinand gathered up the horse’s blanket and tossed it over it, taking a few moments to smooth it out and ensure it was comfortable. Ferdinand’s own horse stood to the side watching, already brushed and blanketed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are ridiculous, they are warhorses, you don’t need to baby them,” Hubert chided in turn. Perhaps it was petty and unnecessary, but it had been a difficult few days and he was not a morning person, regardless of whether or not the sun was up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand smiled at him and tilted his head slightly before wrapping an arm around Hubert’s shoulders and resting against him. Warm and solid against the biting chill of the wind. Were he not annoyed, Hubert might have indulged him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hubert, I know it has been a long and taxing journey. Truly, your dedication and work ethic are astounding.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert felt the warmth spread further through him in a way that didn’t quite align with the natural progression of heat. From his chest down to his stomach and up his throat to colour his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still Hubert frowned. “I am not a horse,” he snapped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand laughed but released him. “No. But isn’t it nice to be appreciated?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We do not all have your need for constant approval.” Hubert knew he was being mean, but for someone with usually perfect control of himself, he found it difficult to stop right now, even if Ferdinand’s eyebrows turned downward. “They cannot even understand you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, they can,” Ferdinand protested, hurt quickly being covered by righteous indignation, “they respond to commands, and to their names, and certainly tone. They may not speak but it would be wrong to say they do not understand.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are ridiculous,” Hubert repeated with more malice this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand simply rolled his eyes, “so you tell me often.” He gave a small sigh and gave both of their horses and gentle stroke on the nose to say goodnight. “If you are going to be difficult, you may stay here, I will be fine going alone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s too late to be meeting with him Ferdinand, particularly unannounced.” Hubert let his lip curl ever so slightly, a smug attempt and showing his own victory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, you still favour that plan?” Ferdinand seemed more surprised than anything. “I thought it was the exhaustion speaking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Hubert affixed Ferdinand with his best glower prior smugness vanished. Perhaps he was still too tired to muster one properly, or Ferdinand was simply overconfident as ever, but he did not waver.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is a terrible idea.” Ferdinand for all his overwhelming politeness and etiquette, could be rather blunt in these areas. Hubert was more than accustomed to the sudden disappearance of tact when Ferdinand disagreed with something. It was just rare that the disagreement was over Hubert’s own area of expertise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite Hubert’s ire, Ferdinand continued, “I would not want to put Mercedes in that position with her adoptive father. Besides, he does not seem the kind of man to keep such things private, we would not want word of our visit here to spread.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did not realise you had become such a master at subtlety, Ferdinand,” Hubert mocked, his voice cold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand sighed and shook his head. “If you insist on being petulant, I shall manage on my own.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without waiting for an answer Ferdinand started heading back towards the city.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Ferdinand </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though Hubert may believe that he was not defecting to the Kingdom, Ferdinand was slightly concerned anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert had seemed rather upset. It would be easy enough for him to kill Ferdinand and simply tell Edelgard he had in fact turned traitor. Smearing Ferdinand’s good name along with taking his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pity. Ferdinand thought they had been getting along rather well of late.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still the further he made it from the inn, back into Fhirdiad, the more he thought perhaps he would live to see the dawn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slipping past the guards at the entrance to the city had been easy enough. Though there was no crowd to hide amongst during the night, the snow whipping about reduced visibility and muffled his footsteps. He had simply waited until the guard was changing and slipped behind them while they were talking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Admittedly, part of stealth meant that he did not have a torch with him. So, he was navigating the white blanketed streets from memory. And not the most extensive of memories given he had been here only a handful of times before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though it might have hindered him, the guards walking around with torches made them easy to spot in the distance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anyone else with a torch, less so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A hand closed over his mouth and pulled him sideways between two buildings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hand was unnecessary as his reflex was not to scream, it was to fight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand flicked his head back sharply, making definite contact with something. The grip on him loosened but he followed up elbowing his attacker in the stomach for good measure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That did it, he heard the soft sound of a body falling into snow behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He might have forgone his lance or a sword for this particular mission, but he was not foolish enough to come completely unarmed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drawing a dagger from inside his coat he spun to face the figure in the snow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he stopped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ferdinand,” hissed Hubert from where he was laying, one white glove stained red where he clutched it to his nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hubert?” he asked, putting away the dagger. “My apologies.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Quiet,” Hubert shushed, but accepted Ferdinand’s hand when it was held out to him, getting to his feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand did lower his voice but moved closer. “Are you alright?” he asked moving a hand to Hubert’s own and attempting to pull it away from his bleeding nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert held one finger to his lips before pointing behind Ferdinand to the street beyond, where torch light slowly filtered up from the path Ferdinand had been walking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt a hand close around his wrist as he was looking to the street, allowing himself to be tugged further into the alleyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We are going the wrong way,” he attempted to protest, but did not struggle. He had no intention of drawing more attention to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert glanced around for a moment before replying, “they’re following your footprints, we need to double back.” Still pulling Ferdinand along through street after street in a seemingly random order.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand hoped Hubert knew where they were going because after this he would surely be lost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon enough though Ferdinand recognised the two buildings Hubert had pulled him between, this time getting pulled there more gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert released his wrist when they stood in the marks of their previous struggle, one hand still clutched to his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Ferdinand whispered, drawing a handkerchief from his pocket and nudging Hubert’s hand aside, more gently this time, pressing the cloth to his nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For whatever reason, Hubert allowed it this time. “We cannot stay long,” was the closest thing to a protest he gave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand hummed his acknowledgement as he tilted Hubert’s head back slightly in an attempt to stop what remained of the bleeding. In his periphery he saw Hubert draw another glove from inside his coat and swap off the one currently soaked in blood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then the handkerchief was removed from his hand and Hubert gave a quick flick of his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still not entirely convinced he was not being led to his death, he followed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you know the way to his estate?” Ferdinand asked quietly as he could manage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite his efforts he still received a shush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“His store?” Hubert clarified.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Empty.” Ferdinand confirmed, attempting to be quieter. As far as he could tell he was not succeeding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, he got a nod in response and Hubert promptly changed direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can take you to the upper districts, but I don’t know which estate is his.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That will be enough. I will figure it out when we are there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert stopped and turned to look at him. “You don’t know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They do not often mark the residents of building on maps,” Ferdinand protested. “Mercedes described it though not in detail.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was too dark to make out Hubert’s face properly, but he saw green eyes narrow. Regardless, Hubert shook his head and continued to walk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand did not like silence. He always felt himself needing to fill it with something. Still, he kept his mouth shut for their walk, as much as it might pain him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After what might have been an eternity, Hubert stopped and gestured around them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was certainly the upper district, less houses and more estates now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand gave a quick nod in thanks and made his way over to inspect the properties. Thankfully, there were less guards here, whether because it was further into the city or because the upper classes were not held to the same curfew as the commoners, he did not know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He examined a few before stopping in front of a particularly gaudy building. The knocker on the door appeared to be gold, likely just gold plated, and the windows were stained glass instead of simply regular glass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Resolved that this must be the right place he wandered over to the wall beside the house. It was tall, taller than he was, with an intricate iron gate set into the stonework. A courtyard that was perhaps too well kept for war time lay beyond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking a couple of steps back he ran the distance and jumped onto the wall, seating himself across in, not unlike he would on a horse, before offering a hand to Hubert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert seemed to stare at him for a few moments, before disappearing in a flash of light and appearing on the other side of the gate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not terribly stealthy. But Ferdinand did not comment as he dropped into the snow beside Hubert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure this is the right place?” Hubert said to him, eyeing the tell-tale flicker of candlelight on one of the upper story windows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mostly,” Ferdinand admitted, “it is quite new and has a decadence that speaks more to merchants than actual nobility,” he could not help but crinkle his nose, even as he did his best not to be cruel about the decor. “Anyone with actual territory would likely be there right now, not in Fhirdiad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert gave a doubtful hum as he surveyed the courtyard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How is your injury?” Ferdinand asked, turning to face him. “Again, I apologise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert batted away the hand Ferdinand raised to try and inspect him. “It is fine. I would be more concerned if you hadn’t attacked.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand did not feel entirely convinced, but he did not feel terribly guilty either, given the circumstances.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, he pressed on, wandering into the courtyard and trying not to turn up his nose too much at the lavish, frozen fountain or the various statues dotting courtyard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And of course, a trellis. New money never could resist a trellis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Granted, Ferdinand was quite fond of them himself, now more so than ever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cold as it was, whatever had been growing on it was mostly dead. Ferdinand grabbed it with one hand, putting a little of his weight on it to see how it would react. He had not climbed one since sneaking out of his room as a child.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It gave a small creak, but he was fairly certain it would hold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scaling it was easy enough. Keeping his footing on a snow-covered roof was slightly harder and he found himself clinging to the second story windowsill as best he could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still eyeing the light in the window, Hubert elected to climb up after him rather than warp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time when Ferdinand offered his hand, Hubert took it, allowing himself to be steadied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he was safely attached to the window as well, Ferdinand drew out his dagger from earlier and slipped it between the window the frame, nudging the latch open and using it to push the window up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pretended he didn’t see Hubert slip a set of lock-picks back up his sleeve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was halfway through the window when he hesitated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes flicked to the bed but thankfully found it empty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps a guest bedroom. Possibly even Mercedes old room. He would not go through enough things to find out either way, that would be quite improper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door to the landing creaked ever so slightly as he opened it to peek through. It was also, fortunately, empty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From there it was just a matter of checking doors, Hubert’s silent presence following along behind him, no doubt even more alert than Ferdinand was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He found the office soon enough, ducking inside and trusting Hubert to close the door silently behind them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand would confess to trying to pick the locks on his father’s desk as a child, failing more often than he succeeded. This desk luckily did not have any locks. Though likely this man did not have as many secrets as his father did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert conjured a small flame and lit the candle on the desk, bathing the room in a soft light.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand nodded his thanks, before getting to work riffling through each drawer. Hubert for his part, started on the cabinets to the side of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Contracts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ledgers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He made his way through three drawers before Hubert’s hand closed tightly around his wrist for the second time that night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shoved the papers back into the drawer less carefully than prior but did his best to close it quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert leaned over and extinguished the candle and the room once again went dark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instinct made Ferdinand drop to the floor and curl up under the desk. Hubert himself following a moment later, Ferdinand curling tighter to give him room, though the desk was certainly large, they were two grown men and it was quite cramped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He did his best not to breathe as he heard the door to the study creak open and light cast across the walls once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert tapped a finger on his knee twice, gesturing up and down in what Ferdinand thought was him telling him to breathe again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he did it more vigorously when Ferdinand did not comply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His shaky exhale may as well have been a scream with how loud in seemed in his ears, but Hubert slowly nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could smell smoke from the extinguished candle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert’s hand fell back to his knee as if detecting the panic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand nodded in turn, though he was not sure about what, and did his best to continue to breathe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Footsteps crossed the room. Closer and closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pair of legs appeared in his vision, standing on their side of the desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert’s hand tightened on him and he realised it was not a reassurance, he was getting ready to warp the both of them out of there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the person did not pull up a chair and sit down. Instead, they opened the top drawer and put something in it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand closed his eyes, waiting for some sign that he had not taken enough care putting things back where they were supposed to be in that drawer, but it never came.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The person simply yawned and began to walk away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, they sat there, even as the door closed and the room was once dark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand let his head fall back against the desk, a gentle thunk that sounded cacophonous in his ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert’s hand was still on his knee and their legs were pressed together awkwardly in the small space. It might have been the closest they had even been. Ferdinand might have enjoyed that were he not so incredibly uncomfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly, amid aching limbs, he clambered out from under the desk alongside Hubert, silently returning to work searching drawers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though more on edge now, it was only a few more short moments of searching before he found it in the bottom drawer of the desk. Another ledger, but this one from years ago, a quick flick through to the dates yielded perhaps more than he had been expecting to find.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A veritable fortune donated to the church at around the same time Mercedes had been adopted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He let a hand fall on Hubert’s shoulder where he was still searching cabinets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert glanced once to the ledger then nodded, putting out the candle again, this time taking the lead as they left the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The journey back was much easier, even as Ferdinand did his best to stop the book getting wet with snow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Hubert</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Hubert used the remainder of his night in Fhirdiad to gather intelligence where he could. Admittedly, to little success, but Ferdinand needed sleep and he was not one to wait idle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even with the taverns closed he could still examine the guard postings or attempt to glean something of the strength of the Kingdom army.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he learnt little his spies hadn’t already reported him. Arguably that was for the best, if he could find out more in a single night than his spy network could over years, then they weren’t terribly good spies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew well by now how early Ferdinand rose, so he had the horses prepped and ready by the time he wandered out of the inn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still early morning, the sun had barely risen. Hubert himself was feeling the exhaustion start to creep back in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand had no such issues.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning,” he greeted much too loudly and with far too much cheer for this time of day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Agree to disagree,” Hubert grumbled and he unhitched Ferdinand’s horse and pass over the reins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand pouted a moment but he did not let up, “what could possibly make it bad? We have succeeded at our mission and we may finally leave this biting chill.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The company,” Hubert muttered more to his horse than to Ferdinand, “and though we are leaving it is still cold.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, you’ve reminded me,” Ferdinand somehow perked up even more, “if we are to travel together, we should try not looking so much like ourselves.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Hubert was busy searching his horse’s eye for some sign of commiseration, he felt something warm drape over his back. As he turned to investigate, Ferdinand’s hands made quick work of clasping the cape around his shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fur lined and in a shade of blue Hubert found disagreeable, at least on himself. It was Ferdinand’s cape, the one he’d bought in preparation for this little expedition.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How exactly does this help?” he asked, batting Ferdinand’s hands away and stepping back out of reach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand gave a small laugh and shook his head. “All black may suit your dour demeanour and hide you in the night, but it is something of a giveaway as to your identity.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert frowned. So, Ferdinand was back to assuming he was an expert in espionage, was he?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Many people wear black,” he protested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But most do not look like you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could admittedly see the appeal, travelling alone he might be able to stay out of sight or even simply go unnoticed. Ferdinand tended to draw attention though, whether he meant to or not. The pair of them were rather well-known Imperial nobility, more so together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine,” he conceded, like Ferdinand hadn’t already taken Hubert’s own cloak and put it on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert suppressed his smile as Ferdinand flicked up the cape to cover all but his eyes like some kind of opera villain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though his grin was still apparent, the full force of it hit Hubert when Ferdinand dropped the cape and stepped closer to him. “I am glad you agree, now let me continue.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert ducked out of the way of the hand reaching for him. “I was given the impression you were already done.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have a rather distinctive fringe,” Ferdinand argued, but placed his hands firmly on his hips instead of lunging again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your hair is also very noticeable, are we going to cut it off?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand wrapped a strand of hair around his finger and gave it a gentle tug, straightening the curls in it. “I admit I need a haircut but I do not trust you to do it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It suits you,” Hubert admitted, despite himself, and despite the absolutely foul mood this entire trip had put him in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As yours does you,” Ferdinand replied in kind, bold enough that it was impossible to tell if the flush on his cheeks was from the compliment or the cold, “which is why I do not intend on cutting it off, just pinning it back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert might have disagreed, he did not like his own hair terribly much. The fringe obscuring his eye he preferred, but more out of necessity than fashion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am not Dorothea; I do not want you to do my hair.” Hubert stepped back towards his horse and swung himself into the saddle in his best attempt at ending the conversation that didn’t involve violence. “Stop wasting time, let’s leave this frozen wasteland.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He did not wait for Ferdinand’s assent before he kicked his horse and set off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It did not take long for Ferdinand to catch up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What followed was days of riding, Ferdinand’s idle chatter and far less coffee and tea breaks than he was used to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Faerghus was too cold to sleep camped most nights, not with just the pair of them. So, it was mostly inns and taverns until they got closer to the centre of Fodlan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, it was a better trip than the one there had been. Though he rarely wanted company, Ferdinand was more than adequate conversation. More than he’d care to admit. And he certainly got more sleep this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even so he was more than happy to see the Monastery at the end of their trip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His legs ached from riding, but he left the horses with Ferdinand to go deliver his report to her Majesty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For some reason, beyond his own comprehension, they agreed to meet the next day for tea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Generally I don't post new chapters until I have the next one written but the next chapter got a liiiiil bit corrupted and i lost 2.5k :(</p>
<p>We will be hitting the Faerghus emotional debrief, just not in this chapter, they need a lil push first</p>
<p>Thanks so much to everyone who left comments &lt;3 yall are really sweet</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ferdinand</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand tried to take things slowly. Whether for Hubert’s benefit or his own he wasn’t sure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As much as he certainly didn’t want to make the other man uncomfortable, he would admit (if only to himself) to a certain level of fear at the idea of their friendship ending.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn’t help as if he had overstepped when they had been in Faerghus. So, he at least attempted to back off some.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It did not matter really; Ferdinand was more than used to physically distant relationships.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was just too close last time,” Bernadetta squeaked through her door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand wished he could promise her that he wouldn’t let any harm come to her. But these days it was hard to be sure of anything, let alone life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed, head tipping back to knock against her door. “I know, I’m glad you’re alright.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was perhaps not proper or noble to sit on the floor outside a lady’s room, even if he had brought a cup of tea with him. It would be far less noble still to try and push Bernadetta from her comfort again, particularly when she was so worried. And he would certainly not leave her alone to stew in her own panic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, he’d settle for this, sipping lukewarm tea and watching grey skies as they conversed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re alright too,” Bernadetta said, more quietly than her shrill panic. Sounds of movement could be heard it and sounded like she’d taken a seat on the other side of the door. “It’s not that I don’t want to fight-” she tried, “well, it’s not like I do. I just don’t want to not be there to help. But I can’t-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Watch us die?” Ferdinand supplied, getting only silence instead of protests in return. Meaning he was right. “I understand.” He wanted to offer more than that but did not know how, so he thought perhaps to distract her, “what are you knitting?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’d been shocked at first when he’d started picking up on what she was doing, the clatter of knitting needles, the rustling of fabric that meant she was sewing or the smell of her paints. She’d accused him of spying on her. But they’d done this enough times that no such questions came flying this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, they just talked, about what she was knitting, about books that she’d read, about the new horses Ferdinand had been caring for in the stable. They did not mention what had happened to the previous horses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you lurking outside Bernadetta’s room like a desperate lover?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand looked up, ready to bite back at Hubert when he saw the embroidered flower pinned to the front of his clothes. Any insults died on his lips and Ferdinand just gave him a smile that was incredibly fond. “Hello Hubert.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert was pale enough that, though his flush was light, it was still obvious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bernadetta, Hubert is here to see you,” Ferdinand informed her, getting to his feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, I can hear you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want me to send him away?” Ferdinand called back, earning him a glower from Hubert, but no response as they both listened for Bernadetta’s reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, that’s okay,” she sounds tentative at best so Ferdinand considers sending Hubert away regardless. Or trying to at least. But Bernadetta continues, “Is he ah- wearing it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand’s eyes fall back to the pin on Hubert’s lapel, “he is, did you make it? It’s very impressive needlework.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did,” He could hear Bernadetta stumbling over her words, unused to praise. Likely unused to much of her work seeing anything outside of her four walls. “Thank you. Do you- Do you want one?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you very much Bernadetta, but it is okay, I’ve been told I’m over adorned as is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are,” Hubert agreed, though he was only agreeing with himself there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand simply smiled and reached out to run his fingers over the delicate design. Hubert stiffened somehow more under his touch, but did not pull away. Ferdinand took a moment to glance up and ensure that Hubert truly was okay with this, but little about his expression showed that he was ruffled at all, save the way the colour on his cheeks intensified.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do think Hubert could use a little more adorning though, the pop of colour is nice but why not more?” Ferdinand said only half teasing. “A nice green to bring out his eyes maybe. Or eye.” Though Ferdinand was sure the other was also glaring at him under Hubert’s fringe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hubert?” Bernadetta asked, unsure, no doubt knowing the game Ferdinand was playing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert set his jaw before giving a deep sigh, “if you wish, but only within reason.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand felt his chest and his face warm at that, becoming suddenly aware his hand was still on Hubert’s chest and withdrawing it quickly. “I shall leave you two to discuss designs then, enjoy your afternoon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gathered his tea set to Bernadetta’s usual attempt at goodbyes, she still had not quite mastered ending a conversation. Hubert merely gave him a nod.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Hubert</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“You never did tell me why you were lurking outside of Bernadetta’s door?” Hubert asked over tea, allowing just enough mocking to seep through to indicate he was not so upset about the new embroidered flowers Bernadetta had given him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, much the same reason as you wear those,” Ferdinand gestured to the small stack of flowers sitting on the table between them. “It makes Bernadetta more comfortable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert kept his expression static, betraying neither embarrassment nor approval. Though truly he felt neither. “I am frightening, it hardly seems necessary for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bernadetta is frightened of everyone,” Ferdinand pointed out, “though she is certainly getting better, I think she prefers it that way. She does let me in sometimes, but she still needs her space.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That does not offend your noble sensibilities?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand laugh was as warm as the sun beating down upon them. “Hardly. I understand she has been through a lot.” He tugged at his collar, setting his cravat ever so slightly askew. “I overstepped when first getting to know her. I would much prefer to speak to my friend through the door than not have her as a friend at all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert promptly picked up his coffee cup to hide the smile he could not suppress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Truly I thought she would be better with the rest of you, and that it was only me she was still afraid of.” Hubert returned his cup to the table when he’d regained control of his expression. “Terrifying as I am.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand, for his part, gave a rather ignoble snort over the top of his tea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Something funny?” Hubert asked, one slim brow raised as his eyes fell on Ferdinand’s again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand gave him a half smile, tilting his head slightly in what was a more teasing expression than Hubert thought him capable of. “You are not terrifying, Hubert.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is not popular opinion,” Hubert said, letting a hand come up to rest under his chin, his gaze intensifying. “You would do better to be afraid, do you not worry that I would poison your tea? You do not think I could slip a knife between your ribs right now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unshakable as ever, Ferdinand did not stifle his laugh this time. “I am sure you could, but I do not think you would. I don’t see how that would benefit Edelgard.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perhaps it would benefit me.” Hubert replied, cold as ever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In what way? Have I wounded your pride?” Ferdinand took a nonchalant sip of his tea, “you do not have enough of an ego to be goaded so easily, nor do you particularly need me to buy into your reputation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert frowned a moment, he had almost expected Ferdinand to break. But he didn’t. If anything, Hubert’s own heart was the one racing. “You are not afraid of me?” He said slowly, almost like he did not believe it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course not, I’ve been told I’m far too trusting.” Ferdinand attempted to placate him. When he received no reaction he simply pressed on. “Besides, I knew you before the academy, remember?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vaguely,” Hubert admitted, he had not been lying when he told Edelgard her memory of their earlier years was far better than his. He did not mention this to Ferdinand, though his days of pointless competition seemed behind him, it was better not to encourage it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Indeed.” Ferdinand’s grin had returned as he looked over Hubert’s shoulder and into the distance for a moment. “Back when you used to smile more and didn’t grow your hair over your eye. I don’t remember much, but I know when my father was in Enbarr I’d spend time with you and Edelgard, since she was my age.” Ferdinand laughed to himself for a moment, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth. “I remember when their meetings would go on well into the night and we’d sit outside while you read and me and Edelgard tried to read over your shoulder.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert did remember that he supposed. It was a reoccurring event for them, every few weeks. Granted, he hadn’t known what Duke Aegir and his father had been up to at the time. Had he, he might have been a little less receptive to Ferdinand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I couldn’t actually read that young of course, at least, not well enough for your books,” Ferdinand admitted, absently swirling the remaining tea around in his cup. “but I certainly pretended.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were trying to outdo Lady Edelgard even at that age.” Hubert made a show of rolling his eyes but Ferdinand was still looking off and not paying near enough attention to notice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, yes, that rivalry was encouraged by my father particularly young.” Ferdinand’s head dropped, frowning into his tea for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert had suspected as much. He did not comment on it. Ferdinand was easy enough to poke when it was declarations of superiority and naïve confidence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But whatever this was, it was certainly not confidence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand gathered himself quickly enough. “I also remember the both of us falling asleep on top of you, even if I was determined to stay up later than Edelgard.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert pursed his lips, “yes, well, I can see how that might not be the most intimidating image. But that is not the person I am now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it is not,” Ferdinand conceded, “I was terribly fond of you then and yet I despised you later. Still, I was never scared.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert might have thought it mere posturing, but Ferdinand, though he tended to get caught up in his own hubris and over-estimate himself, was still not a very good liar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand’s fond smile faded, expression turning darker for a moment. “I suppose I understood that it was all for Edelgard.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Hubert asked, not entirely enjoying this trip down memory lane, but more curious than anything as to what exactly it was about Ferdinand that made him immune to fear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You do not do things for yourself. It doesn’t matter how I antagonise you, as long as I am not a threat to Edelgard. You do not relish violence, you simply do what you think must be done.” Ferdinand gave a small shrug. “That is how I see it, anyway.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert resisted the urge to shift in his seat, Ferdinand was not to be rewarded for this by knowing he was making Hubert uncomfortable. “Is that so?” He asked, doing his best to keep his voice even and cold whilst putting as much warning as he could into each and every syllable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Ferdinand was either not paying attention or as unshakable as he claimed. “You may correct me if I am wrong. But that is my interpretation.” He gave a soft shrug, allowing Hubert a few moments to speak. When nothing came, he pressed on. “I remember when Edelgard got taken, too. How distraught you were. How you went after her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You knew about that?” Hubert asked in surprise. Even Edelgard hadn’t known about that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yes, my father was not impressed. I learnt a lot of new profanity those few days.” Ferdinand looked to Hubert for a moment and found his gaze as sharp as ever, but he made no comment, practically daring Ferdinand to continue. And Ferdinand had never been one to back down from a challenge. “I was impressed, of course. I thought it was very brave.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was very stupid,” Hubert interjected to correct him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perhaps, but I was a child, it seemed like a story right out of an opera to me. A knight off to rescue a kidnapped princess. That young I thought myself invincible, and you were two years older, so you must have been even more so.” Ferdinand’s smile was sad as he drained the last of his tea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How very naïve.” Hubert’s words came out more bitterly than he had intended them too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Indeed,” Ferdinand nodded solemnly, “it was certainly not the fairy-tale I imagined. I know that now. I suppose, in a way, I knew that back then too.” He gives a sigh that is somehow both soft and deep, like his ribs threatened to cave in. “I still think it was terribly brave though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert couldn’t help but scoff, his jaw clenching and his glower intensifying. “What could possibly be brave about it? Starving to death because I did not think to bring food? Freezing because I did not have clothes warm enough for Faerghus? Shoving a blade into the neck of a mercenary sent after me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was not bravery.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was desperation, plain and simple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have met your father, Hubert,” was all it took to stop Hubert’s hand from clenching around his teacup. “But it appears I have upset you; I apologise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am not upset,” Hubert protested, schooling his face back to impassivity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand affixed him with his most dubious expression. “Truly? Regardless, you do not seem to be enjoying the topic, so perhaps we should move on. It was a rather long-winded way of saying that you are not so intimidating as you think.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert was unsure if he should be concerned about that or delight in it. Though certainly his particular reputation could serve Lady Edelgard well, he would admit that he did not enjoy seeing Bernadetta very literally flee from him at the academy. He did not need to be friends with everyone, but he would admit, if only to himself, the fact that simply smiling could scare Bernadetta, hurt him just a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled at Ferdinand now. Almost expecting fear, or perhaps the tight-lipped polite smile he sometimes got from people. But he never got either from Ferdinand. Ferdinand simply smiled back at him, warm as ever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You do not believe me?” Ferdinand asked slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have avoided touching me until very recently,” Hubert reminded him, perhaps betraying more sentiment than he intended.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not out of fear,” Ferdinand assured him, “For much the same reason as I speak with Bernadetta through her door; I did not wish to make you uncomfortable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert scoffed and rolled his eyes, “you think that is all it takes to unsettle me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand deliberated for a moment, before slowly reaching out and laying his hand over Hubert’s atop the table. “If I asked where you drew your boundaries, would you tell me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert remained tight lipped as he looked to where Ferdinand’s hand lay over his, warm, even through both of their gloves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And as slowly as he’d allowed it to come to rest on Hubert’s, Ferdinand withdrew his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is not an interrogation, Hubert. I am not going to hug you until you can no longer stand it,” Ferdinand half joked, though there was a more serious edge to his voice. “The point is not how much you can endure, but how much you want.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert did not respond, putting as much as he could muster into not pulling his hand from the table and keeping his face impassive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I tend to miss subtle signals, I am well aware of that. So please, tell me if I make you uncomfortable,” and Ferdinand really was pleading, eyes lidded and soft as he looked to Hubert, “I will not use it against you, I just wish to know what is okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And if this makes me uncomfortable?” Hubert asked, unsure if Ferdinand himself was the source of his discomfort, or simply the fact that he did not know how to respond to any of this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What emotion was he supposed to feel in response? Disgust? Anger? Neither felt accurate. In truth he’d never been in such a situation before, treated as something delicate rather than something to be broken. Edelgard excluded, of course, but that was a different relationship entirely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand looked surprised for a moment, but he did not argue, “then I apologise and I will try to keep the conversation lighter when we next take tea.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, something Hubert rarely saw him do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We are already here, speak your piece,” Hubert prompted despite his better judgement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I simply wish to say, that I know you haven’t had many friends in life, so you may not be accustomed to it.” Ferdinand said, and both knew full well that Hubert would not argue, “But I am your friend, and that means I do not want to hurt you, nor do I expect you to serve me to the detriment of yourself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lady Edelgard does not ask me to-” Hubert interrupted, only to get interrupted in turn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She does not and yet you do anyway,” Ferdinand pointed out. “What you want, matters, Hubert. It matters to me.” Ferdinand’s hand moved to rest atop Hubert’s again, his thumb dipping under Hubert’s palm. “I know it will not be easy for you but please try.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert looked between them for a moment, flexing his fingers under Ferdinand’s. “And if I don’t know what I want?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then I suppose we shall find out together.” Ferdinand said with his usual unbridled optimism, giving Hubert another of those bright smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though the day was overcast Hubert felt warmer than when the sun beat down upon him in all his black clothing. Cooking alive, though he’d discarded his cape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will try,” he agreed, after a few moments of deliberation, every second of which seemed to intensify the message that he should not try.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wonderful, thank you.” Ferdinand gave his hand a squeeze and he felt his chest follow suit. “Now, would you like another cup, or have I done enough damage for the day?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Another cup would be nice.” He said, unsure if it was what he wanted, but at the very least, he did not mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand somehow brightened more, picking up their respective pots and pouring them both another drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As promised, Ferdinand did keep to lighter topics for the remainder of their conversation. He also kept his hand away from Hubert’s, a fact that Hubert was still unsure how he felt about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was not uncommon for their conversations to run on. It was uncommon for Hubert not to excuse himself earlier though. He would simply skip dinner, or work later tonight. Though there was always much to do, there was nothing particularly urgent today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So on they pressed, until the monastery bells rang out, signalling the hour and Ferdinand stopped mid-sentence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My apologies, Hubert, I have kept you far too long.” He flushed slightly, a hand moving under his collar to the base of his neck, “I got a little carried away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert gave a small hum, still mentally rearranging his schedule. “You always did love the sound of your own voice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Five years ago, Ferdinand might have snapped at him for it. Honestly, Hubert was a little surprised he didn’t now, he’d been expecting it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, Ferdinand’s flush darkened and his gaze dropped as he busied himself gathering the tea set. “Ah, again, I apologise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert knew how to deal with antagonism but not whatever this was. It took him a few moments to recover.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He placed a hand on Ferdinand’s arm as he stood, attempting to still him and prevent him from fleeing. “It’s okay, I didn’t mean anything by it. I enjoy taking tea with you,” he admitted slowly, “I would not do it if I didn’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand smiled at him, softer than his usual brightness. Hubert couldn't tell if that made it more or less genuine than usual. “Right, well, regardless, I know you have a lot of work. Go,” he gave his head a gentle flick, “I’ll clean up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-” Hubert went to protest but Ferdinand was making quick work of gathering everything up. So instead, he simply said, “thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And when Ferdinand said, “of course,” it was with the same half smile that gave Hubert the distinct impression he had made an error.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is not near good enough to have been written three times. But I lost it twice so it had to happen</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hubert</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>To say that he had made a mistake was perhaps something of an understatement.</p><p> </p><p>“And then, of course I-” Ferdinand stopped himself, shifting uncomfortably in his seat for a moment. “Ah- it is not important, tell me of your day.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, please, continue,” Hubert pressed, once again.</p><p> </p><p>And again, to little avail.</p><p> </p><p>“Truly I cannot even remember what I was saying,” Ferdinand gave him something resembling a smile and shifted again. Ever the terrible liar.</p><p> </p><p>Their last three tea breaks had been like this, Ferdinand often sitting in silence waiting for Hubert to speak. He obviously didn’t enjoy it, he fiddled with his cuffs, or his hair and drank his tea twice as fast simply to have something to do with himself.</p><p> </p><p>Or he would do as he did now, cut himself off and redirect the conversation to Hubert.</p><p> </p><p>Hubert knew he wasn’t the best conversationalist, perhaps that was why he enjoyed Ferdinand’s company so. Ferdinand never seemed to stop talking and Hubert was more than content to listen.</p><p> </p><p>But he’d ruined it all.</p><p> </p><p>With one offhand comment.</p><p> </p><p>“There is very little I can tell you of my day that is not classified,” Hubert dodged the question, as he often did, hoping against hope that this would be the time Ferdinand took the reins again.</p><p> </p><p>What was it they said about repeating the same thing over and expecting a different result?</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose that makes sense.” Ferdinand looked like he wanted to say more, but instead he picked up his teacup long since emptied and tried in vain to get another drop out of it.</p><p> </p><p>The silence stretched on between them for a while longer.</p><p> </p><p>Hubert rarely had an issue with silence. He lacked the compulsion to fill it, that was often how people let things slip.</p><p> </p><p>But with Ferdinand it was strange and he found, for perhaps the first time, that he was rather uncomfortable with the lull in conversation.</p><p> </p><p>It should be simple to voice his concern, to simply say he enjoyed listening to Ferdinand chatter away each day. But with every passing second of silence the words seemed to get further and further from his reach.</p><p> </p><p>And if he found them? He didn’t know how Ferdinand would react. Anger? Sadness? Perhaps he’d get quieter.</p><p> </p><p>No Hubert did not know what to do.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough it did not matter.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a sparring session with Caspar, you’ll have to excuse me,” Ferdinand said collecting up his tea set, “I hope we can do this again some time.” And again, his lies were unconvincing.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Hubert got to his feet in turn, almost relieved that it was over for now.</p><p> </p><p>Where Ferdinand usually liked to linger, even whilst they were making their excuses, he did not today.</p><p> </p><p>His invitations to tea were less and less frequent as well.</p><p> </p><p>Hubert waited over a week for the next one to come and it simply didn’t, so he took matters into his own hands.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He felt a fool waiting for Ferdinand at the stables. The mere act of standing there until Ferdinand finished his morning ride felt far too vulnerable, desperate even.</p><p> </p><p>But perhaps that was what was required.</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand was always the one extending the invitation to tea, ever confident even when he was rebuffed, always trying again. He’d work around Hubert’s schedule and offered him coffee when they shared meals and Hubert was beginning to suspect that Ferdinand had been taking care of his horse. Hubert certainly had not braided her mane like that.</p><p> </p><p>Still as necessary as it felt to fix whatever damage he’d wrought, he struggled. There was something momentous to such a simple act that was so out of place in Hubert’s day.</p><p> </p><p>It would be more pathetic still to turn around and leave though, cowardice compounding weakness, so as much as every fibre of his being was telling him to flee, he simply waited.</p><p> </p><p>He did not undo the braid in his horse’s hair, but he did bribe her with a few treats so that she would let him brush her. That at least would be an excuse for his presence.</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand led his horse back in sometime after.</p><p> </p><p>Hubert was not sure how long, it felt like years and seconds all at the same time. Again, he resisted the urge to warp away as he heard Ferdinand approaching.</p><p> </p><p>“You did wonderfully today, my dear, truly, I am not sure there is a greater steed in all of Fodlan,” Ferdinand doted on his horse as Hubert had often heard him do on their trip back from Fhirdiad.</p><p> </p><p>Well at least Hubert knew the issue was one specific to him, not some sort of horrible inner turmoil for Ferdinand.</p><p> </p><p>Hubert watched him enter, putting his own horse between himself and the stable door, though he’d already brushed that side.</p><p> </p><p>When last he’d seen Ferdinand this early, he had been quite injured and very intent on getting as far from Ferdinand’s smothering concern as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Hubert hadn’t had time to appreciate the way Ferdinand’s longer hair was in disarray after being swept around by the wind. Or how brightly he smiled while tending his horse. And while he’d appreciate that Ferdinand’s lack of armour had made them quieter, he hadn’t realised quite how well his riding gear hugged his body.</p><p> </p><p>Hubert found himself feeling somehow worse after all of this.</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand had returned his horse to the stall before he even notice Hubert. He was giving a quick smile to Hubert’s own horse, in what was a ridiculous gesture, before returning to his own. And promptly doing a double take.</p><p> </p><p>“Hubert?” he asked, blinking rapidly like he didn’t quite know if he was awake or not, “what are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tending my horse,” Hubert said as though it was obvious and not deeply embarrassing.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Ferdinand’s hands fell to his hips. Granted, Hubert could not see them over the stall walls, but he knew Ferdinand’s posture and posturing well enough to fill in the blanks. “Why have you suddenly taken an interest in your horse?”</p><p> </p><p>Hubert frowned, this was not going quite how he’d hoped, but it was rather like he’d expected. “It is my horse; I did not realise I needed a reason to brush it.”</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand returned his glare, all but squaring up for a fight. “The reason would be that you have a horse and you should brush her, but I have never seen you here before so I had taken to doing it myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“The Empire has more than enough stable hands to manage that, you did not need to.”</p><p> </p><p>He had expected more argument, but instead Ferdinand seemed to wilt before him. “I apologise, I did not realise you did not want me caring for her.”</p><p> </p><p>The horse for its part, seemed less than happy to have Hubert brushing the same spot over and over, and attempted to move away from him in the stall. He felt less content, not having as much of a barrier between them as before, but he would make do.</p><p> </p><p>Returning the brush to its place, Hubert attempted to form a response somewhere between too shameful and too cold. “I do not mind Ferdinand. I just do not wish to burden you with my responsibilities.”</p><p> </p><p>“You ought to burden someone, we both know you overwork yourself,” Ferdinand told him, stepping forward to lean against chest high wall separating them. Still lacking his usual passion, but there was something akin to warmth in the softness of Ferdinand right now. “I have the time.”</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps he should have been touched by the concern for his person, but Hubert was far too fixated on the opportunity that had presented itself to him. “Well if you have the time, and since it is done for the day, perhaps you’d be amendable to taking tea with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Ferdinand said with a nod, his usual exuberance still sorely missed.</p><p> </p><p>“My quarters at about noon? I do not care for tea but I have a few I rather like and I want your opinion on them,” he let his lip curl up ever so slightly, almost like a challenge. But even as the words left his mouth he knew he should have stopped speaking long before. Too much information was always a hallmark of lies. He could only hope Ferdinand did not know that.</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand’s “I look forward to it,” left Hubert with the distinct impression that he wasn’t looking forward to it at all.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ferdinand</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>An invitation to tea from Hubert was odd to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>Normally Ferdinand would have been elated at the prospect. Less so at present.</p><p> </p><p>It was confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>Confirmation that Hubert much preferred him when he stopped talking. Preferred him enough to invite him to tea. To actively want to spend time with him.</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand for his part, enjoyed their tea times less and less. They seemed more a chore than a break now, constantly aware of everything he said and everything he did and keeping his face just right. Where he used to enjoy them immensely, now he felt dread curdle in his stomach as he made his way to Hubert’s room.</p><p> </p><p>Dreading it or no, Ferdinand would not allow himself to be tardy, that would unbecoming.</p><p> </p><p>The monastery bells signalling midday echoed back his knock in mockery.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened almost immediately and Hubert gave him a quick nod before holing the door open for him. “Ferdinand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” he offered a smile in return, as well as the pastries he’d managed to scrounge up.</p><p> </p><p>He had been in Hubert’s room before, but it never ceased to surprise him how normal it was. He almost expected thick dark curtains and somehow that Hubert would have pulled up the carpet and replaced it with black since the last time he’d been here.</p><p> </p><p>But no gargoyles stood watch, Hubert still had a regular bed instead of a coffin, and as far as he could tell there was no spike pit in the middle of the room.</p><p> </p><p>It looked much the same as everyone else’s room, if perhaps a bit more barren, everything neatly squared away.</p><p> </p><p>Well, save the tea set on shelving beside window and the extra chair he had taken from somewhere or other.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, is that cinnamon?” he asked, catching the aroma.</p><p> </p><p>“It is,” Hubert said, setting the treats down beside the tea.</p><p> </p><p>Forgetting himself a moment he clasped his hands together, “ah, of course, I should have known that would be your preference. You always did like spices.” He settled into one of the chairs, and glanced out at the view from the window, much the same as his own. “They do this wonderful tea in Dagda where they brew it with different spices, I shall have to find someone who can make it for you. After the war of course but-”</p><p> </p><p>He stopped realising Hubert was looking at him intensely.</p><p> </p><p>“My apologies,” he said with a smile that he hoped looked more convincing than it felt, before he snapped his mouth shut.</p><p> </p><p>Hubert’s eyes narrowed somehow further. “No, go on.”</p><p> </p><p>A test, perhaps?</p><p> </p><p>“There is little more to say than that, truly,” he mused as Hubert started pouring their teas.</p><p> </p><p>Hubert seemed content a moment, but when he handed Ferdinand a teacup and settled back into his own seat, he kept pushing. “You always have more to say.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really nothing of value, I was just going to say that such things would be impossible whilst we are at war,” he spoke quickly, attempting to allow Hubert to move the conversation on. Whether to something of his own choice, or the silence he seemed to so prefer, Ferdinand did not know.</p><p> </p><p>Neither happened, instead Hubert frowned, his mouth pressing into a thin line. “I am sorry I upset you, Ferdinand. Please, just talk to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand blinked a moment, sitting back in his chair and putting his cup down. Doing his best to process and respond. “You have nothing to apologise for, you have not upset me. But what is it you want me to talk about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything,” came the reply, quick, almost urgent, “whatever you want, so long as we do not sit here in silence.”</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand stared at his lap for a moment, suddenly wishing that Hubert had gotten a table too, like the space between would somehow protect him. “You want me to talk?” He asked, unsure as he returned his gaze to piercing green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I did not invite you here to sit in silence,” Hubert argued, though the harshness that usually laced his words was absent for one.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you invite me here?” Ferdinand asked, picking his tea back up and taking a sip, more from nerves and becoming suddenly very aware of his hands and what he was doing with them.</p><p> </p><p>Hubert’s expression turned completely impassive for a moment; Ferdinand would have thought it calculation if not for the smallest hint of pink darkening his cheeks. For the first time Ferdinand became aware of how often that had been happening between them of late, and how he had never seen Hubert blush in their school days or the few years after. A very recent development then, and one Ferdinand rather liked.</p><p> </p><p>“I like taking tea with you,” Hubert admitted like it pained him. He had said the same thing to Ferdinand after he had told him he talked too much. Ferdinand had paid it little mind then, but somehow it felt important now. “At least, usually. Of late you have been quiet which I have not enjoyed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Ferdinand said slowly. He swallowed a moment, unsure where exactly to go from here. Honesty, he reminded himself. Always honesty. “I had thought the opposite. I thought perhaps I had been annoying you before.”</p><p> </p><p>Hubert looked a little shocked, his eyes widening, though not by much. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“You seemed irritated for all of our journey to Fhirdiad, and a while after that,” he admitted, too fast, he could feel himself near gasping for breath between words. “I thought perhaps you had been annoyed before as well and I simply hadn’t noticed. I know I can be a little oblivious.”</p><p> </p><p>Hubert sighed and relinquished his teacup to pinch at the bridge of his nose. “I am sorry,” came just loud enough to hear, “I will admit I was cruel to you in Fhirdiad and the journey home, unnecessarily so.” Hubert tilted his head back up white gloves still covering the lower half of his face. “I was angry when I thought you had betrayed us and then perhaps more so when I realised you hadn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand did not say anything, he did not bring his teacup to his lips or brush away the strand of hair tickling at his cheek. Hubert being so open was rare and he did not want to disturb the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“You have said it yourself; I do not have friends, I never have. And yet you seemed so determined to force your way in,” Hubert gave the smallest shrug as he closed the crack in his mask and settled back into nothingness, “and then you left for Fhirdiad and I was reminded why I do not have friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Impassive as he may be, there was still a vulnerability to Hubert, even as he sat there, eyes narrowed, looking every bit as menacing as he always tried to be. There was still something there, and Ferdinand felt he had to navigate carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“You do have friends, Hubert,” he corrected with a gentleness that only served to intensify Hubert’s glower. “All of the strike force are you friends. And yes, I am you friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“A mistake,” Hubert muttered, crossing his arms across his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it?” Ferdinand challenged, leaning forward slightly, not into Hubert’s space, but closer. “I do not agree with all of Edelgard’s ideas, nor many of her methods. But she is my friend, and she is a good person, and I will follow her because I want her to succeed.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a dangerous edge to Hubert’s voice when next he spoke, “loyalty based on friendship is not the brilliant argument you seem to think.”</p><p> </p><p>“And your loyalty is purely logical, is it?” Ferdinand pressed.</p><p> </p><p>“My loyalty is based on duty, and shared goals and unending respect.” Hubert protested, hackles still up, still trying to warn Ferdinand away.</p><p> </p><p>But Ferdinand had always been reckless. “All that of course. But you care about her, anyone can see, your loyalty is as much about love as it is about duty.”</p><p> </p><p>Hubert scoffed and took up his teacup again, walls once again firmly in place. “You sound like Dorothea.”</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand watched him curiously for a moment before it clicked. Even in the face of Hubert’s ire he could not suppress his laughter quickly enough to stop the first few giggles.</p><p> </p><p>Collecting himself, he attempted to reassure Hubert. “I do not imply this is some kind of tortured attempt at romance on your part. I am simply saying that you cannot have me believe there is no emotional element to your relationship with Edelgard.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care what you believe,” Hubert said, cold as ever.</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand rather didn’t believe that either, but he did not say so.</p><p> </p><p>“My point is simply, that you do have friends, and people who care about you. My loyalty lies not only with Edelgard, but with everyone, including you, Hubert.” Were their chairs closer he might have reached across and tried to take Hubert’s hand, though given how uncomfortable Hubert seemed, perhaps that was for the best. “I am not some sort of spy here to worm my way into your heart only to break it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps,” was all Hubert said, still coolly sipping his tea as he observed Ferdinand.</p><p> </p><p>But where Hubert was cool and calm, Ferdinand was anything but.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps?” He repeated back, indigence and outrage slipping into his tone. “Hubert, I have barely uttered a word to you for weeks because I thought you preferred it when I was quiet. Because I didn’t want to damage our friendship.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you?” Hubert asked slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand vaguely remembered Hubert once telling him that when interrogating it was often better to say little and allowed the other person to fill in the blanks. However, he found he didn’t much care right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, it was not so long ago we hated each other; do you think I would so easily forget that?” Ferdinand found himself more worked up than he was entirely content with, but Hubert’s lack of reaction only served to make things worse.</p><p> </p><p>“Ferdinand, you have always been unapologetically, obnoxiously, yourself,” Hubert pointed out, in what Ferdinand thought was an unfair twist of the knife. “You’ll have to forgive me for think you would curb that simply for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand swallowed, feeling the fight go out of him all at once. He considered leaving, somehow this felt worse than them sitting in silence. But he had never been a coward and he would not run away now.</p><p> </p><p>“And where did acting like that ever get me?” he asked, more to his teacup than to Hubert. But cinnamon was rarely as comforting as southern fruit blend.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand looked up to meet Hubert’s eyes, the crease in his brow was less a glower now and more concern. Somehow Ferdinand hated that all the more.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you didn’t like me more for it, certainly.” It was more an accusation than he had intended, particularly given his own part in their antagonism. “Nor did Edelgard, though I can hardly fault her. Dorothea hated me and declared it often,” he turned his gaze back to the window blinking back tears though he was entirely aware that Hubert would know what he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>“Linhardt used to flee at the sight of me,” he continued listing them off, “Bernadetta, as we have discussed, was afraid of me. I was, at most, amicable with Caspar. Petra was the only one of you who really deigned to spend time with me.” He spoke quickly, gasping for air, like if he somehow said it all quickly enough he could stop his voice from breaking. “You may not have wanted friends, but I did.”</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to say more, to make Hubert understand. But he also rather wanted to back to his own room and crawl under the covers never to emerge again.</p><p> </p><p>Still, he could not get another word out over the lump in his throat, and no matter how many shaky breaths he dragged in, nothing seemed to dislodge it.</p><p> </p><p>“Ferdinand, stand up,” Hubert said, his voice tinged with something Ferdinand did not recognise and didn’t care to.</p><p> </p><p>Normally he would snap at Hubert for being thrown out, but he rather wanted to leave himself right now. “My apologies,” he attempted to choke out as he stood, trying to make for the door without looking at Hubert.</p><p> </p><p>But he didn’t even get to take a step.</p><p> </p><p>Arms wrapped around his back and he was pulled with a little too much force into Hubert’s chest. He returned the embrace almost immediately, hiding his face in Hubert’s neck and letting his arms settle around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>The sharp scent of coffee and cinnamon tea was all that pulled him from his emotions enough to entirely register that Hubert was hugging him.</p><p> </p><p>“You are not annoying,” was said more into his hair than anything. Hubert hesitated; Ferdinand could feel him swallow where his cheek was pressed to Hubert’s neck. “I care about you, inadvisably so and despite my best efforts. I do not want you to change, least of all for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Apologies,” he said again, not sure if he was apologising for being upset, or having Hubert comfort him, or something else entirely.</p><p> </p><p>“Neither accepted nor needed.” Hubert’s hand started moving up and down his back, slightly too quickly to be soothing, but Ferdinand found more than enough comfort in the effort.</p><p> </p><p>Not knowing how to respond, he gave Hubert a small squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>Hubert returned it, once, twice, thrice. Like he was testing it.</p><p> </p><p>Despite everything, Ferdinand found himself giggling like a child for a moment, stifling the sound against Hubert’s collar.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I that bad at this?” Hubert asked somewhere above him, sounding more put out than Ferdinand liked.</p><p> </p><p>“On the contrary,” he argued, taking his own turn to run a hand up and down Hubert’s back, in a gesture he hoped <em>was </em>soothing, though he got a shiver in response. “You are a better man than you give yourself credit for.”</p><p> </p><p>Hubert was still entirely too tense in his arms, but he was not pushing Ferdinand away. He had resumed the motions against Ferdinand’s back, slower this time.</p><p> </p><p>He said nothing and for once Ferdinand found the silence comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Ferdinand murmured into the Hubert’s collar, but he did not pull away.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed so rare, so precious, like if Ferdinand put an end to this it would simply never happen again. Still, he worried he was making Hubert uncomfortable, one conversation about boundaries would not change things.</p><p> </p><p>“I will not lie to you and say I liked you during the academy days” Hubert said, voice quieter than usual, but lacking the usual deadly threats that tended to accompany that volume for him. “I will, however, tell you that it is time and understanding that has changed my opinion, you are not so different from who you were then.”</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand found himself frowning and pulling away. Hubert seemed to take that as the indication that their hug was over, and promptly returned his arms to his sides, taking a step back.</p><p> </p><p>Had he not known Hubert quite so well, he might have been offended by that.</p><p> </p><p>“I have grown,” Ferdinand found himself protesting, though with none of the usual fervour that started their fights.</p><p> </p><p>“You have,” Hubert nodded, adjusting his cuffs in a rare sign of discomfort, before taking his seat again, “but that is not why I no longer despise you. Truly, I don’t know if I ever really did, or if it was just the idea of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“The idea of me?” Ferdinand prompted, returning to his own seat.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps he would rather return to the strange feeling of safety presented by the arms of a man who could put a knife through his ribs at any moment. But Hubert was no doubt giving more than he knew how and Ferdinand was not so selfish as to ask for more.</p><p> </p><p>“You are not who I thought you were,” Hubert evaded his question, “you more than proved that in Fhirdiad, competent as you were.”</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand was ready to accuse Hubert of dodging the question and yet it slipped from his mind entirely as he all but melted at even the slightest praise. He thought he had come far from the days when Linhardt could stroke his ego to get out of almost anything, and perhaps he had. He was certainly not immune to Hubert though.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, thank you,” he found himself flushing slightly, “though your help was greatly appreciated.”</p><p> </p><p>Hubert waved a hand in dismissal, “hardly. Don’t patronise me, you would have managed on your own.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps,” Ferdinand conceded, his collar suddenly much too tight and his chest blossoming with heat, “but I appreciated the company.”</p><p> </p><p>Hubert’s frown darkened, “I have much to do for the war effort, Ferdinand. I should have trusted you instead of wasting my time gallivanting across the continent.”</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand hesitated, unsure of how exactly to diffuse this particular situation. “You did a good thing- or helped me do a good thing- for Mercedes.” He neglected to tell Hubert that she did not accept the papers in the end, no doubt he already knew. “And if I had been a traitor, you would have been acting correctly.”</p><p> </p><p>It was apparently the wrong thing to say because Hubert’s face only got stonier. “I was acting emotionally and foolishly, both during and afterwards. I should not have gone personally and I should not have been so cruel to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You looked terrible when I first saw you,” Ferdinand admitted, though he did not mean it as an insult, “say what you will about what you should have done, but at the time you thought you were doing what was best and you were doing it with diligence. You have only ever done what you think is best, Hubert.” He repeated, attempting more than anything to make Hubert understand.</p><p> </p><p>“I do not accept that argument as an excuse for my actions, but even if I did it is not applicable to the way I treated you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hubert seemed almost angry with Ferdinand for not being more upset about his prior anger. Ferdinand did not quite understand. But he supposed he did not need to.</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed,” Ferdinand agreed, plucking Hubert’s teacup from his hands and refilling it along with his own, “but I am not the war effort. I am a person, you can explain your actions to me, as you have, and I can forgive you, as I did for each slight the moment they happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you were worried about losing me as a friend?” Hubert glowered at the tea as it was returned to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you are my friend,” Ferdinand corrected, sipping on cinnamon tea that seemed to taste sweeter than the first cup. “Because you seemed so exhausted and angry, and you helped me anyway. Because you, Hubert, abrasive as you are, are a wonderful, selfless, person. And like all people, you have emotions.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hurt you,” was all Hubert said in protest, voice even as ever.</p><p> </p><p>“And I hurt you,” Ferdinand responded in turn, “and we have spoken of it and now all we can do is try our best not to hurt one another again.”</p><p> </p><p>Hubert’s frown returned and this time he was the one who took to looking out the window.</p><p> </p><p>No doubt, Hubert would not appreciate a hug or being pressed to talk about his thoughts. So, Ferdinand simply changed the topic, “you never did give me your little lecture on covert communication,” he nudged ever so gently.</p><p> </p><p>Hubert seemed to come back to himself all at once. “Given how easily you took to breaking into that merchant’s estate, I doubt you need my guidance in the way of spy-craft.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense,” Ferdinand waved him away, “you are the Imperial Spy-master, I simply had a lot of practice sneaking out of my own room.”</p><p> </p><p>“Late night rendezvous?” Hubert more teased than accused.</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand felt himself flush though he could not understand why. “Hardly, I liked to visit the horses.”</p><p> </p><p>Though he attempted to stifle it and hid his mouth behind a glove, Ferdinand still heard Hubert laugh.</p><p> </p><p>So, he supposed that would be the topic for the remainder of their teatime.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whelp I'd intended to update this weekly not monthly but uni and then burnout and then more uni got in the way so here we are I guess. Hope yall enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hubert</strong>
</p><p>Hubert was vaguely aware of the sound of voices around him. He could hear them. But he didn’t understand them, or what they were saying. Mostly he just drifted in and out of consciousness waiting for them to stop.</p><p>It was not the voices that roused him, much too loud, much too familiar to be assassins or interrogators. </p><p>The bed however was not familiar, and the moment he noticed he woke with a start. </p><p>The world was for once, not far to bright when his eyes flew open. The light in the room coming from candles by bedsides. </p><p>He was no fool, he continued to feign sleep whilst glancing around the room. </p><p>Hardwood floors, multiple beds, the distinct smell of wine. Garreg Mach infirmary, then.</p><p>Safe. </p><p>At least, mostly.</p><p>Attempting to sit up, the world seemed to spin and he collapsed back down with a groan. </p><p>“Great, now you’ve woken up, Hubert,” came an annoyed drawl. </p><p>“Which would not have happened if you had simply let me leave,” replied a voice as passionate as the previous one was apathetic. </p><p>Linhardt. </p><p>Ferdinand. </p><p>“Though I am sorry, Hubert,” Ferdinand pressed on, no doubt another one of those concerned frowns marring his face. </p><p>Hubert refused to groan again as he tried once again to push himself into a sitting position, this time with more success. He slumped against the headboard, his limbs still not entirely cooperating and his stomach seeming to rotate with ever breath. </p><p>Hubert considered responding, but Ferdinand had already turned back to Linhardt. </p><p>“We need to keep you for observation,” Linhardt said, no doubt repeating himself. </p><p>“There are others who need it more,” Ferdinand argued, somewhere between righteousness and pleading, “General Randolf nearly lost an arm. Ladislavia was all but impaled.”</p><p>“Physical injuries,” Linhardt emphasised, “they did not get filled with enough dark magic to kill a falcon.”</p><p>“We both know that I am here because of my proximity to Edelgard, not because of that.” Ferdinand folded his arms across his chest. </p><p>He did look rather weak. He didn’t gesture as he spoke and Hubert had never seen him with such bad posture. No doubt the only reason he didn’t simply walk out was because, lazy as he was, even Linhardt could have overpowered him right now.</p><p>“Whatever you say,” Linhardt’s tone conveyed more exasperation than even the eye roll he did. “Still, magic, particularly dark magic, can have lingering effects.” </p><p>Linhardt looked to Hubert, no doubt for backup. Though when Ferdinand got like this there were few things that could make him see sense and Hubert was not one of them. </p><p>Hubert gave a sigh of his own and flicked up the side of his sheet. </p><p>No doubt he should simply offer his bed to Ferdinand, but he could not sit without aid, and he severely doubted he would be able to make it back to his room. </p><p>“Ferdinand,” he said just loudly enough to get Ferdinand to turn around so Hubert could give him a meaningful look. </p><p>Linhardt gave Hubert one of his own that was closer to surprise than anything else. </p><p>“You need to be here more than I do,” Ferdinand protested. </p><p>“We can share,” Hubert said, whatever was running through his system not making him entirely aware of what he was saying. Still he saw Ferdinand go to protest and kept talking before he could, “I will not share with anyone else, you are not taking up anyone’s space.”</p><p>Ferdinand hesitated for only a few second before taking the covers where Hubert had flicked them up, sliding under. </p><p>Though they weren’t massive, the infirmary beds could hold two people, if not entirely comfortably. </p><p>Perhaps he ought to have been more concerned about who might see them like this, Ferdinand’s shoulder warm against his own. But if the impropriety did not affect Ferdinand, Hubert’s own reputation could no doubt survive as well. </p><p>“Thank you, Hubert,” Ferdinand shifted gingerly beside him and Hubert did not look to him, not prepared for whatever blinding smile might await him. “Though if I am taking too much space, I will leave.”</p><p>Hubert rolled his eyes, bit by bit resuming consciousness, “Linhardt is correct, you need to be watched tonight.”</p><p>He had seen it, Ferdinand dismounting to take a mage on, not wanting his beloved horse impaled on any dark spikes. And perhaps that had been the smart thing to do, but it had slowed him down and ended with Ferdinand taking more than a few miasmas before he finally got his lance through the mage’s chest. </p><p>“Well, since you two are content to share, wake me if things get worse,” Linhardt interrupted, crawling into the bed that used to be Ferdinand’s.</p><p>“Linhardt!” Ferdinand protested, “I did not give up my bed so you could nap.”</p><p>“Ferdinand,” Hubert said, voice still weak but Ferdinand’s attention snapped to him anyway, “leave him, this is not laziness.”</p><p>“I am not going to give you what you want, it will only encourage you to act out in the future,” Linhardt rebutted, then muffled his words into the pillow, “Hubert of all people is on my side.”</p><p>And Hubert was on his side. Linhardt was no doubt exhausted. Actually exhausted. He had been at the battle too, and since then drawing the remnants of dark magic out of Ferdinand’s body. </p><p>Slothful as he could be, Linhardt was anything but when it came to protecting his friends. </p><p>“But-” Ferdinand went to protest but somehow Hubert’s tired exasperation seemed to silence him where glares never could. </p><p>Ferdinand’s armour had been removed at one point or another. Hubert however was still in clothes he’d worn in battle. He was not a front line fighter, they were not dirty, but they weren’t the most comfortable to sleep in either. </p><p>“Here,” he said unclasping his cloak and draping it over Ferdinand, “get some rest.”</p><p>Ferdinand hesitated, his fists bunching in the cloak for a moment before he relented. “I would return the favour in kind but my cape is covered in blood.”</p><p>Hubert choked out a laugh, bitter, but not half as scary as his usual chuckle. “I can barely keep my eyes open, I doubt the cold will wake me.”</p><p>“Still, you should be comfortable while you recover,” Ferdinand gave a small hum of disapproval. And then an arm was wrapping itself around Hubert’s shoulders and tugging him gently from the headboard. “Lay down.”</p><p>Ferdinand was weak, Hubert could feel it in his grip, a softness that came from more than just being gentle. </p><p>But Hubert was weaker right now and even if he wanted to protest he could not. Though he couldn’t much help Ferdinand lay him down either. </p><p>Ferdinand managed it regardless, Hubert doing little more than shifting his hips down the bed slightly. </p><p>Then he took to tucking the blanket up over Hubert and adjusting his pillow.</p><p>“Stop fussing,” Hubert hissed out, unable to muster his usual menace along side it. </p><p>Ferdinand gave a weak little laugh that quickly turned to a pained groan. Hubert felt his stomach twist itself somehow tighter. “Is there anything I can get you?”</p><p>“No,” Hubert practically growled. And then a deep breath. A small sigh. A little honesty. “Nothing will bring me more comfort than the recovery of one of our best generals. Rest, Ferdinand.”</p><p>What little colour he had left filled Ferdinand’s face. “Oh, I… Okay,” he conceded, settling down and tugging Hubert’s cloak across his shoulders. </p><p>A few moments pass in blissful silence. Ferdinand mere inches from him, only the slightest shaking in his breath indicating the full extent of his injuries. </p><p>“Truly though if you need anything-” Ferdinand started, only to be abruptly cut off. </p><p>“If you need anything, wake me,” Linhardt repeated, muffled by the pillow he was holding over his head, “save the courtship for when you can stand unaided.”</p><p>Were he not already slipping out of consciousness, Hubert might have blushed at that. No doubt Ferdinand was as he tried to hide his face in Hubert’s cloak before quickly thinking better of it. </p><p> </p><p>The next time Hubert awoke it wasn’t due to noise but movement. </p><p>A shift beside him had him reaching for the knife he kept under his pillow. He found nothing.</p><p>Whoever his assailant was, they gave a yelp and jumped away. </p><p>No matter, Hubert was far from defenceless without a weapon. </p><p>He drew magic to his finger tips and sat up abruptly. </p><p>“Hubert?” he vaguely heard Ferdinand ask. </p><p>But he was already collapsing forward, power dissipating as quickly as he had called it.</p><p>“Hubert!” came more frantic this time as he was caught, strong arms saving his face from the rapidly approaching floor. </p><p>But even as he stopped moving the world did not stop spinning. </p><p>He failed to shove Ferdinand away, barely able to raise his arms let alone actually push. But he had to try because he was almost certain that he was about to throw up. </p><p>He managed little more than dry heaving as Ferdinand righted him in bed. </p><p>Shivers racked his body and his fingers shook where they clutched Ferdinand’s forearms. </p><p>“Linhardt,” Ferdinand called across the room, still holding Hubert’s shoulders, pressing him back against the headboard. Not with force. Not restraint. Simply trying to steady him.</p><p>Hubert was well aware of what this was. It wasn’t the first time he had been poisoned. In fact he doubted it was the first time he’d dealt with this specific poison, though he couldn’t conjure the name of it right now. </p><p>He felt faith magic wash over him, the now familiar feeling of Linhardt’s work.</p><p>It did not work out the exhaustion in his bones, or the haze in his head, but he did not feel so cold anymore. The shivers subsided, his stomach settled some. </p><p>“My apologies,” Hubert managed to choke out when he felt his voice return. </p><p>Ferdinand kept a hand on one shoulder to help support him, reaching out of Hubert’s line of sight for a moment and returning with a cup of water. </p><p>“You do not need to apologise,” Ferdinand said, raising the cup to Hubert’s lips, “I should have been more careful not to wake you.”</p><p>Hubert did not need to be fed like a child, but he was parched, so he gulped down the water without complaint. </p><p>Linhardt settled onto Hubert’s other side, though he did not perch on the bed as Ferdinand did. </p><p>“You are at the end of it, but I suspect you know that,” Linhardt informed him sounding apathetic as ever, but the tightness in the jaw of their usually relaxed healer told him otherwise, “a couple more days and you’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Days?” Hubert ground out. </p><p>They were at war, he could not stay idle for days, there was simply too much to do. </p><p>“You have quite the resistance to poison, which I have several hypotheses about,” Linhardt gave him a pointed look, narrowed eyes examining Hubert for any clues, “it was quite potent, I’m surprised you’re not dead.”</p><p>Ferdinand’s head snapped towards Linhardt, “what? You told me he would be fine.”</p><p>“And he will be,” Linhardt waved him off with one hand, before turning his gaze back to Hubert, uncharacteristically serious, “in a few days.”</p><p>“That is unacceptable, her majesty-”</p><p>“It will do Edelgard better to have a vassal that is alive rather than dead,” Ferdinand cut him off, glowering with an intensity that Hubert was unaccustomed to on him. And then he softened some, “I will bring you some paperwork.”</p><p>Hubert almost felt himself smile at that, fortunately he seemed to have regained enough control over his muscles to prevent that. For now. </p><p>Linhardt rolled his eyes, “you two are equally ridiculous,” he gave a sigh, getting up and leaving Hubert’s bedside, “paperwork, if that’s really what you want, is fine, but absolutely no coffee.”</p><p>Hubert sighed, though he knew Linhardt was right. Caffeine would only speed up the movement of the poison through his system. No doubt the adrenaline was what set it off this time. </p><p>“Fine, paperwork will suffice for now,” Hubert conceded, this was a fight better had when the world stopped tilting. </p><p>Ferdinand brightened, his strength obviously having returned from the previous night. </p><p>Had it been only one night? Hubert couldn’t be sure. </p><p>“I shall return in a short while with it,” Ferdinand promised, “I have a few of my own duties to attend to first.”</p><p>It would not be hard to walk across the hall and bring back his paperwork. But perhaps Ferdinand intended to stay a while. And Hubert could not focus right now regardless, be that from poison, or Ferdinand’s bed-head, he didn’t know.</p><p>It was nice to see the normally put together noble a mess, at least, when he wasn’t covered in blood. </p><p>“Take your time,” Linhardt said from where he was picking something off a side table, “he needs to eat first.”</p><p>Hubert didn’t feel like eating. He thought perhaps he’d throw up each bite as soon as he swallowed it. </p><p>It did not seem up for debate though. </p><p>“If you can’t manage to eat breakfast, you can’t manage to do paper work.” Linhardt pointed out before Hubert had even mustered an argument of his own. “Edelgard wanted me to send for her when you woke up and we both know you wont allow the Emperor to try and feed you.”</p><p>“I shall let her know on my way out,” Ferdinand said, in what was no doubt an attempt to be helpful that Hubert found to be anything but. </p><p>“That will not be necessary,” Hubert protested, even as Linhardt advanced upon him with a tray of food. </p><p>“Hubert, are you asking us to disobey the Emperor?” Ferdinand teased in mock aghast as he moved out of the way so Linhardt could take his place. He lingered, like he was waiting for Hubert to collapse again, but eventually set about folding up Hubert’s cape. </p><p>“I am telling you not to bother her over trivial matters,” Hubert snapped, rather not in the mood for these games. </p><p>His ire did little to deter Ferdinand though, who simply set the cape down on a side table, quite badly folded. </p><p>“I would hardly call the health of my most trusted advisor trivial.”</p><p>Hubert head snapped from Ferdinand to the doorway, where Edelgard strode in. The frown on her face was more reminiscent of the almost-pout she’d done at the academy, as opposed to the glower of the woman who’d led a war for several years.</p><p>“My apologies, Your Majesty,” Hubert said through tight lips. </p><p>He was glad to see her, truly. He was simply displeased to burden her and the war effort. </p><p>“Apologies are worth little when they’re insincere,” Edelgard told him with a veneer of harshness he knew was borne of concern and exasperation. </p><p>She hesitated by his bedside for a moment, before sitting on the edge careful not to disturb his tray. Too familiar perhaps, and not sufficiently regal, but they were among friends and he was in no position to be critiquing right now. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” She asked, gentler this time.</p><p>“As well as is to be expected, I suppose.” Hubert admitted, which was his way of saying absolutely awful. </p><p>“You should eat,” she gestured to his plate, “I can get you something else if you’d prefer.” </p><p>“This will be fine,” Hubert said, though frankly the soup and few pieces of toast threatened to turn his stomach, he suspected just about anything would. </p><p>Edelgard nodded and stood, fetching a chair from across the room and pulling it up to his bedside to sit and wait. </p><p>Linhardt and Ferdinand must have left. He wasn’t sure when and that greatly concerned him. He must have had a weaker grasp of his faculties than he thought. </p><p>“Lady Edelgard?” he questioned her silent appraisal of him.</p><p>“I am not leaving until you eat,” she said simply, “and you know as well as anyone there is a lot to do.”</p><p>He frowned at her in a show of petulance he hadn’t partaken in since boyhood, before quickly righting his features. “You were eavesdropping.”</p><p>“Hardly,” Edelgard scoffed, “Ferdinand is quite loud and these halls echo.”</p><p>True to her word, she sat back, arms folded, until he’d eaten at least something. Which he did quickly enough. While he worried little for his own health, he couldn’t allow Edelgard’s duties to continue to go uncompleted due to his own stubbornness. </p><p>Fortunately, she only made him eat a single piece of toast before taking pity and not making him continue. </p><p>Though she stayed a while longer, making sure he was well enough, under the guise of updates on the front. </p><p>Hubert felt perhaps more touched by that than he would admit. </p><p> </p><p><br/>It had been shortly after Edelgard had left that the world, and indeed the feeling in his limbs, came back into focus enough for Hubert to realise he was not wearing trousers. </p><p>He ought to have known really, that all of his clothing could not have been intact, he certainly hadn’t ingested the poison coursing through his veins. His upper body was uninjured and he was not dead, so the offending arrow hadn’t pierced neck or head. </p><p>It had been an arrow hadn’t it? That was most likely. They had been fighting the alliance after all; famed for their archers and, with Claude at the helm, nearly as many different poisons as Hubert himself knew. Perhaps more, if he couldn’t figure out what this one was. </p><p>Hubert was well aware that all of this theorising was an attempt to distract him from the real issue at hand. </p><p>Utter mortification. </p><p>He’d shared a bed with Ferdinand. </p><p>Edelgard had briefed him on the current situation. </p><p>And he hadn’t been wearing pants through any of it. </p><p>No matter how long he’d known her, no matter how close they were, being so under-dressed in front of the Emperor was inexcusable. </p><p>Ferdinand certainly would have been less of an issue, had they not shared a bed. And at Hubert’s prompting. </p><p>He could only hope Ferdinand hadn’t noticed. Ferdinand could be rather oblivious at times, after all.</p><p>Unfortunately, Hubert’s bad luck seemed to outdo that. </p><p>Ferdinand arrived, not too long after this revelation, with a tea-set on one hand, a plate of pastries on the other and a pair of Hubert’s trousers folded over his arm. </p><p>“Linhardt said no coffee, so I have made some of that cinnamon tea you like,” Ferdinand said with far too much vigour for someone who could hardly stand the night before. </p><p>Linhardt himself had drifted across the hall to Professor Hanneman’s office saying he would be back in a few minutes. That had been hours ago. </p><p>“I know you do not want to eat, but I thought perhaps I could try to tempt you with something for the tea.” Ferdinand pressed on, not giving Hubert a moment to respond as he placed everything down on the side table. “As you are not terribly fond of sweets, there are dark chocolate pastries, and gingerbread, and citrus tarts that hopefully will be more sour than sweet.”</p><p>Hubert hesitated, a moment of weakness leaving him somewhat overwhelmed in the wake of Ferdinand’s kindness. </p><p>“Thank you,” Hubert said, feeling rather like he should say more but being unable to think of anything else, “and the paperwork?”</p><p>“I shall fetch it in a moment.” Ferdinand responded with as much eagerness as he had bounded in with. “I was told to bring you clothes. Do you need help changing?” </p><p>Ferdinand unfolded the jodhpurs, and fortunately, one of Hubert’s white shirts beneath. </p><p>“I will manage,” Hubert said, attempting not to betray his relief. </p><p>Ferdinand didn’t leave immediately, examining Hubert for a few moments before nodding, “I shall just be down the hall, call out if you need help.”</p><p>He would not. But Ferdinand would likely not leave him be if he said that. </p><p>He dressed… well not quickly, but as quickly as he could manage. Anticipating and dreading Ferdinand’s return in equal measure. Though he needn’t have worried. </p><p>Several knocks to the door, no doubt the tune to some opera song Hubert didn’t know, prefaced Ferdinand’s words. “May I come in, or do you need a moment.”</p><p>“You can come in,” Hubert said, fastening the last of his shirt buttons. </p><p>“Wonderful,” Ferdinand’s words were stilted slightly, as if said through gritted teeth. He more collapsed through the door than anything, righting himself quickly enough that only a couple of pages fluttered to the ground. </p><p>Hubert chuckled and though the movement still made his stomach turn a little, it was becoming less painful now. </p><p>Ferdinand had, presumably attempted to open the door with an elbow to avoid dropping the veritable mountain of paperwork in his arms. The stack, now slightly askew, came most of the way up his chest.</p><p>“Where’s the rest of it?” Hubert asked more in jest than anything else. </p><p>“Surely you were taught as a child that you must first finish your vegetables before you can have dessert,” Ferdinand almost chastised, apparently not terribly enjoying being laughed at, “I shall get it when we finish this.”</p><p>“We?” Hubert prompted.</p><p>Ferdinand nodded, placing down the stack on the now cramped table beside Hubert’s bed. “Certainly, that is far too much work for one person at the best of times, let alone whilst in recovery.”</p><p>For his part, Ferdinand didn’t seem to have completed his own recovery, given how he flinched when he bent to gather the errant papers. </p><p>Hubert would acquiesce. If pressed on it he could always cite his expertise in dark magic for allowing Ferdinand to linger. But that would not entirely be the truth. </p><p>“Very well,” Hubert said, grabbing a few dozen pages from the top of the stack and rifling through them to separate the confidential from the more mundane. </p><p>Though Ferdinand was certainly trustworthy, he had more than proven that, there were still many things he couldn’t, or shouldn’t, know. Hubert kept secrets even from the Emperor herself, after all. </p><p>Notes from his spy network were off limits. No need for Ferdinand to have any ideas about the identity of his agents, or any of the more unsavoury things he ordered. </p><p>Diplomatic measures would suit Ferdinand well, and supply lines he could handle. So Hubert would relegate him to those topics for now, there was no shortage of that kind of work. </p><p>He drew out only a couple of the more confidential documents and passed the remainder to Ferdinand, who traded him a wooden board to rest the papers on so he could write. </p><p>Ferdinand poured them some tea whilst Hubert, who had been itching for work all morning, immediately started writing. </p><p>“That’s very bad posture for a noble,” Hubert commented, without looking up, when Ferdinand settled into Edelgard’s discarded seat, stooping over his work. </p><p>Ferdinand gave a small laugh, “if I take Manuela’s desk how will you look over my shoulder and criticise everything I write?”</p><p>Hubert shifted further over to one side of the bed and said nothing. </p><p>Ferdinand stopped laughing and just seemed to stare at Hubert for a moment. </p><p>He refused to look up nor flush under the weight of the gaze. </p><p>“When did you get so familiar?” Ferdinand said, though Hubert rather wished he hadn’t. </p><p>None the less he removed his greaves and settled in beside Hubert, tugging his knees up to rest his work upon them. </p><p>Hubert scoffed though he knew he had lost the battle against himself as his face flooded with warmth and colour. “It is simply practical.”</p><p>Ferdinand hummed beside him, saying nothing, but he needn’t have because the sly smile across his lips spoke volumes. </p><p>Hubert pretended he didn’t see it.</p><p>They worked in companionable silence for a while. </p><p>As no doubt expected, Hubert peered over at Ferdinand’s work every now and again, comments, critiques, occasional praise that made the noble smile. </p><p>Though he hadn’t said it Ferdinand was right. Hubert had come to crave this closeness between them. So unfamiliar, so daunting and yet so inviting. </p><p>Their shoulders and arms already pressed together where they sat but more so when Hubert leaned close with his observations. And Ferdinand never did pull away. </p><p>A wry, knowing, smile. </p><p>A gentle blush. </p><p>Those few terrifying times when he turned to look at Hubert, his lips close enough that Hubert could feel the gentle caress of breath across his cheek.</p><p>But Hubert did pull away. Forgetting whatever words had been on his tongue. Ferdinand never pulled him up on it. Which rather made Hubert think he hadn’t been listening at all. </p><p>It was all too much. </p><p>“What are your thoughts on Bernadetta’s father,” Hubert asked in a bid to sow some discomfort back into their meeting. </p><p>“Pardon?” Ferdinand looked up, brows drawn together. </p><p>“I would have had him killed, but Lady Edelgard objected, for now.” Hubert admitted, nonchalantly, as if discussing the weather. </p><p>Hubert watched as Ferdinand chewed his lip, no doubt about to disagree with both of them and spout something about restoring the old nobility.</p><p>And yet, Ferdinand always seemed to surprise him.</p><p>“I will admit I can see the value in your viewpoint. Despite myself I find myself agreeing, given what Bernadetta has told me of him.” Ferdinand confessed, indeed looking pained and quite possibly ashamed as he placed down his quill and folded his arms. “But we cannot allow law to be governed by vengeance.”</p><p>Hubert watched him carefully, no doubt he was uncomfortable, possibly upset, and yet, Hubert could not help but twist the knife a little. “No doubt your wishes for your own father colour your interpretation.” Whether it was retaliation for the fluttering in his chest, or a mere test of loyalty, he wasn’t sure himself.</p><p>Ferdinand’s head snapped up from where he’d been staring at his lap, but he didn’t look angry as expected, more conflicted, his features not settling into one indecipherable mood. “Truly, I wish nothing to do with my father’s punishment. Do as you see fit.”</p><p>Hubert’s stare intensified as he watched Ferdinand, feeling the way he shifted beside him. Obvious discomfort but Hubert was not sure if it was because he was lying, or simply the subject matter. </p><p>“And if I have the both of them beheaded?”</p><p>“I only ask you not make me to attend the execution.” And Ferdinand was looking at his lap again. How odd. </p><p>Perhaps a different angle then. </p><p>“And you would project your own decision to be uninvolved onto Bernadetta?” </p><p>Ferdinand gave a small shrug and took a deep breath before tilting his head back up till it rested against the wall, inclining slightly to look at Hubert. “At the risk of you laughing at me for trying to explain my emotions, I will, should you want to hear them.”</p><p>Interesting. Hubert gave a small wave of his hand, gesturing for Ferdinand to proceed. </p><p>“My father was not a good man, I am well aware of this. Yet he was my father. But he was not a terribly good father either.” And Ferdinand was not meeting his eyes again, staring at Hubert’s throat more than anything. “I think it is relief that I feel when you mention sending him to the executioner.”</p><p>Hubert’s eyebrows shot up in an unsuppressed display of surprise. Enough to draw a flick of Ferdinand’s eyes back to his face for a moment before he continued. </p><p>“That in turn, brings guilt. People are not supposed to feel relief at the death of their parents. Shame follows naturally. And frustration at myself for any of it when I know what he has done.” Ferdinand swallowed and gave a small shrug. “All of that wrapped up in grief.”</p><p>Hubert did not laugh, but he also found he did not quite understand. “We have killed classmates, friends, during this war.”</p><p>“I did not enjoy that either, but I will do what has to be done.” He gave a small sigh before directing his gaze back to Hubert once more, eyebrows knit, apparently determined to maintain eye contact this time. “You killed your father, didn’t you?”</p><p>“I did.” Hubert said simply, feeling none of the horrible slew of emotions Ferdinand seemed to have.</p><p>And yet Ferdinand for his part, did not seem surprised. “Why?”</p><p>Hubert rolled his eyes. “Why? You know why. He was a corrupt noble and he was in the way of Lady Edelgard’s plans.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Ferdinand said like that was supposed to make sense to Hubert, “you were not typically nobility, you were the Emperor’s vassal, she mattered above all. No doubt all your life you were told this.”</p><p>Hubert frowned at Ferdinand, still not entirely sure where this was going, never the less he responded. “Of course.”</p><p>“I meanwhile, was taught family was the most important thing: house, reputation, honour. No doubt Bernadetta was the same. Before coming to the academy I received a proposal for our marriage from her father. It is all the same, she needed to marry to help her house.”</p><p>Hubert neglects to press for details regarding the proposal, even if he wants to. “You should know better now, though.” He said it with warning, not a question, a demand.</p><p>“Of course, but that does not stop me from feeling, Hubert.”</p><p>Hubert understood the explanation, in academic terms. Psychologically he supposed it made sense, but he could not truly understand. Though maybe that was the point. </p><p>“So you see, I cannot ask you to have my father killed, nor can I ask you to spare him. Which ever I ask, I fear I will regret it.”</p><p>Guilt was something Hubert supposed he could understand. More and more it seemed to creep up on him of late. “I am sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed.” Regret seemed to be another Ferdinand was bringing out more as well. </p><p>“No,” Ferdinand sat up straight again shaking his head and offering Hubert a small smile, “I suppose it feels good to talk about it.”</p><p>Hubert raised an eyebrow at Ferdinand, who’s smile only grew. “I am not usually the person people seek out when they wish to discuss such things.”</p><p>“That does not surprise me, I am almost concerned I’ve given you some terrible blackmail,” Ferdinand gave a shrug, not seeming entirely bothered about it. “Though, you are perhaps the only person I feel I could confess to wishing my father dead to.”</p><p>Hubert did not respond. He did not know how to. </p><p>He simply put aside the papers regarding Bernadetta’s father to discuss with Lady Edelgard at a later date. </p><p>His strength returned little by little. Enough to sip on some tea, then to try some of the food Ferdinand had brought. Better than expected. But also better appreciated by one who wasn’t ill. </p><p>Still it seemed to delight Ferdinand to see him intermittently trying treats, so he supposed he could continue. </p><p>Had the poison been as potent as the day before, the gentle lull of Ferdinand’s head onto his shoulder, the way it set his heart racing, could have been terrible indeed. But the tightness in his chest as he took the papers from Ferdinand’s lap and added them to his own stack was not so unfamiliar. </p><p>Despite himself and the veritable mountain of work, Hubert found himself following not long after.</p><p>
  <strong>Ferdinand</strong>
</p><p>The shifting of Ferdinand’s pillow pulled him from sleep, though only a little. </p><p>He groaned and attempted to still it by burrowing his face deeper.</p><p>A dark, familiar, chuckle broke through the haze of sleep. </p><p>Ferdinand mumbled an approximation of Hubert’s name. </p><p>“Yes, lay down.” The tone was gentler than Hubert usually took with him, almost fond. </p><p>Ferdinand didn’t even realise he was sitting up until a hand pressed to the back of his neck, urging him forward. </p><p>Something closer to consciousness gripped him as he pulled away from the wall. </p><p>“Oh my apologies,” he managed to form actual words this time, only vaguely aware that he must have fallen asleep in Hubert’s infirmary bed.</p><p>“Unneeded,” Hubert assured him, punctuating it with a small yawn.</p><p>In that moment, Ferdinand thought it rather cute. </p><p>A gentle but insistent hand pressed down on his shoulder.</p><p>“I should leave you to rest.” Ferdinand made to get up, but succeed in little more than imagining the motion each time he intended to do it and becoming slightly irritated each time he realised he hadn’t. </p><p>“You can stay,” Hubert said quietly, an uncharacteristic uncertainty that Ferdinand assumed conjured by the part of his own mind still trapped in sleep.</p><p>What he’d thought was a pillow beneath his head shifted again. Hubert’s side, he realised. But he didn’t have the energy to think on it more than that. </p><p>Why shouldn’t he stay? </p><p>He could think of no good reasons at this moment. Nor any bad ones. </p><p>He could feel the tug of the sheets under him as Hubert laid down. Yet he was warm. Draped in the soft feeling of silk he now knew to be the inner side of Hubert’s cape. </p><p>“You are sweet,” he said without thinking, letting himself recline. </p><p>Hubert scoffed beside him. </p><p>Ferdinand managed little more than a vague noise of protest. </p><p>But he reached over the side to the floor where he’d discarded his own armour and cape.</p><p>He liked to think that he had gently laid the cape across Hubert, but in reality it was more of an unceremonious dumping.</p><p>“Unnecessary,” Hubert said, though Ferdinand did not hear him remove it. </p><p>“You’re welcome,” Ferdinand said, though he did not expect thanks from Hubert. </p><p>“Thank you.” Came regardless. </p><p> </p><p><br/>It was not until several hours later than Ferdinand awoke again. </p><p>An image that perhaps his childhood self would have enjoyed, no doubt he’d dreamed of such things more than he’d like to admit. </p><p>Yet he was no longer a child. </p><p>He started when he opened his eyes to find Manuela standing over him, her lips somewhere between disapproval and amusement. </p><p>A groan was all he heard from beside him. Hubert did little more than stir, tucking Ferdinand’s cape tighter about his shoulders. </p><p>Were he not stricken with fear, Ferdinand might have appreciated that more. </p><p>“Here I was thinking you were discharged yesterday,” Manuela said in her flirtatious lilt. Her gaze was more appraising than demure though. “I heard you practically tried to fight your way out.”</p><p>“I was.” </p><p>He found himself unable to say more than that, still reeling from the shock awakening.</p><p>“Then why ever are you here, Ferdinand?” She teased.</p><p>He’d known Manuela had trouble keeping romantic relationships. Given her fame and beauty, he had been unable to understand why. But now, with her looming over him, the dangerous glint in her eye telling him there were no right answers to this question, it was becoming clearer.</p><p>He sat up, attempting to regain some semblance of control.</p><p>She did not retreat. Instead he simply found her incredibly close.</p><p>Hubert and his intimidation tactics might have done little to scare Ferdinand, but this was something else entirely. </p><p>He shuffled back until his back was against the wall, feeling his cheeks flush pink, whether from the question or the closeness he did not know. </p><p>“I was simply helping Hubert with his work,” he protested, gesturing to the stack of paperwork on the table. </p><p>“In his bed?” She pressed, getting a glint in her eye that he’d only seen once before; hunting with Petra when one of her traps was about to spring. </p><p>“I-“ Ferdinand attempted.</p><p>“His <em>infirmary</em> bed?”</p><p>Perhaps he’d gotten a little to used to Linhardt and his relaxed rules. While his sarcastic comments could be a little irritating, he’d never woken up Ferdinand and accosted him. </p><p>“I did not mean to.” He spoke perhaps a little too loudly, because Hubert stirred again, so he hushed his voice back to a whisper, “I must have just drifted off.”</p><p>Manuela gave a dubious hum, leaning closer and scrutinizing him, like she was trying to read his thoughts. </p><p>He attempted to put some distance between them, but only succeeded in smacking his head against the wall. </p><p>She tutted him, waggling one finger in his face. “That doesn’t explain why you were there in the first place.” </p><p>“We were working,” Ferdinand reiterated in what even he knew was a weak excuse. </p><p>She simply starred at him. </p><p>He didn’t know where to look. Her gaze was piercing, Hubert was to the side and her certainly could not look down with the angle she was leaning over at. </p><p>“I-“ Ferdinand attempted, though he did not know what else to say for himself. “He is a light sleeper, you should perhaps ensure he is not deteriorating.”</p><p>A good redirection, he foolishly thought. </p><p>“Now how do you know that? Is this not the first time?” Manuela prompted, ignoring her patient Ferdinand was now actually quite concerned for. </p><p>It was not the first time, of course, but he would not tell her than. No doubt she already knew and just wanted him to admit it. </p><p>“He made sure to tell our whole class on the first day of term,” Ferdinand scrambled for the one time Hubert actually had said as much, “Edelgard’s room is next to his.”</p><p>“Oh,” Manuela’s face took on a mocking pout, “threatening away suitors. Poor dear, Ferdinand, I think his heart is already taken.”</p><p>Ferdinand felt his face grow somehow hotter, “That is not-“ he sputtered, choking on the lie as he tried to tell it. “Assassination,” he managed to say, like the reference to suitors was what he needed to quibble. </p><p>Though she did not look as if she believed him she backed away. “Well, I hope your poetry has improved if you’re intending to woo this one.”</p><p>“I am not intending to woo anyone,” Ferdinand protested again, still feeling very much cornered, as he got up and set about putting on his greaves. </p><p>He distinctly remembered the last time he’d done this, Hubert had sat up and attempted to attack him. No such assault came this time. </p><p>Though perhaps it would open him up to more teasing, he spoke as he gathered up his gauntlets. “Truly, you need to check on him, he should be awake.”</p><p>“Hush,” Manuela dismissed him with a flick of her wrist, “I am well aware of how to care for my own patients.”</p><p>She circled around to Hubert’s side, graceful as ever, suddenly more dove than the vulture he’d been dealing with only seconds before. </p><p>“I shall take my leave then,” he said with a bow, suddenly feeling incredibly stiff and formal.</p><p>Manuela gave a small hum, apparently not done toying with him, even as she began to weave a spell, “Do bring me a cup for me as well when you come back.”</p><p>His gauntlets not tied on properly, tea-set clutched to his chest and cape left atop Hubert, Ferdinand made what might have been his most disgraceful retreat. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is less than half the length of the previous one, but it's also in a quarter of the time so swings and roundabouts i guess.<br/>Also I promise we're getting to the good stuff soon? Like 2 chapters-ish???</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ferdinand</strong>
</p><p>“Do you have any idea how long it has been since we last had tea?” Ferdinand asked, all but barging into Hubert’s office. </p><p>Perhaps it was ignoble not to knock, but they had a certain familiarity now, he thought. </p><p>Hubert inclined his head the bare minimum to be able to glower at Ferdinand, still keeping his focus on the paper work before him. </p><p>“I am busy, Ferdinand.”</p><p>No doubt he was. The paperwork piled on his desk overflowed into stacks on the chairs and floor. </p><p>Never the less, Ferdinand would persist. </p><p>And answer his own questions if he had to. “It has been a fortnight, Hubert.”</p><p>He had expected perhaps surprise, but all Hubert gave him was calm appraisal.</p><p>But he sighed and placed his quill back into the inkwell for a moment. “I am sorry, if you are feeling…” Hubert gave a vague gesture with one hand, ink splatters across his gloves, “lonely?” he attempted. “But as you can see, work does not stop simply because I get injured.”</p><p>“What I am feeling is concern,” Ferdinand corrected, though he would admit to feeling the occasional pang of loneliness. “Concern for you, locking yourself in this stuffy room all day for weeks on end.”</p><p>This did seem to surprise Hubert, but he disposed of the expression as quickly as it came. “Do not worry yourself over me.”</p><p>“I do not think I can help it,” Ferdinand said, trailing around to Hubert’s side of the desk, “but do not worry, I am not here to force you to take the break you so clearly need. Give me some work.”</p><p>“Pardon?” Hubert asked, the ever present suspicion in his voice increasing as he turned over the pages he had been working on. </p><p>“I helped when you were injured, did I not? I can help again now,” Ferdinand insisted, before pressing on at the ever unconvinced expression on Hubert’s face. “I am to be Prime Minister, I will have to handle much of this soon anyway.”</p><p>Hubert gave a small sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger. “Ferdinand, I do not need your help.”</p><p>“You need <em>someone</em> to help. You need to learn to delegate, and I am volunteering.” He held out his arms expectantly, awaiting the stack of papers Hubert would dump into them. </p><p>Hubert did not hand him so much as a note. </p><p>Instead he simply looked Ferdinand up and down, eye narrowed. </p><p>Ferdinand for his part, attempted to project confidence, but when he met Hubert’s eye he couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. </p><p>Hubert’s eye only narrowed further. </p><p>“You have ink on your face,” Ferdinand said, tugging off his own glove before reaching out and swiping his thumb down the side of Hubert’s nose. </p><p>Hubert seemed to freeze under his touch, barely breathing. </p><p>Ferdinand was too busy examining the stained black of his fingers to notice at first, but managed to glimpse the shock just before Hubert regained control of his features. “I apologise if I overstepped,” he quickly attempted to correct.</p><p>Hubert shook his head slightly, “It is fine.”</p><p>But Ferdinand was already drawing another pair of ivory gloves from his pocket and offering them to Hubert. “Here, borrow my spares.”</p><p>Hubert hesitated a moment, before gingerly picking them up with the few of his fingers not covered in ink. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Thank me by allowing me to help with your work,” Ferdinand quickly offered.</p><p>He saw only the smallest hint of a smile on Hubert’s face before he stood and turned away. How long had it been since he’d last stood? All of his movements seemed stiffer than usual, almost pained. </p><p>“You should be able to manage the pile on the chair,” Hubert said, turning his back to Ferdinand as he tugged off his gloves, replacing them with Ferdinand’s. “Besides, it will give you somewhere to sit.”</p><p>Ferdinand replaced his own glove as well. “Wonderful,” he said with more sincerity than people usually would at being given paperwork. Clasping his hands together for a brief moment before he got to reorganising things. </p><p>A couple of stacks relegated to the floor, his own replacing them on the desk, he dragged the chair that was too plush for doing paperwork in, closer to the desk. </p><p>Hubert turned back to him, examining him for a few seconds, almost daring him to start asking questions. </p><p>Hubert; always so cagey. </p><p>Ferdinand simply offered him a fond smile, the kind that was so easy to conjure around Hubert nowadays. </p><p>“You cannot stay too long, I have a meeting soon,” Hubert told him, returning to his seat, still stiff and hesitant. </p><p>Ferdinand nodded, drawing a quill from one of the inner pockets of his coat. He had suspected as much. Hubert took a lot of  secretive and private meetings. </p><p>“I shall take myself and my work to the cardinal’s room when they arrive.”</p><p>
  <strong>Hubert</strong>
</p><p>True to his word, Ferdinand had excused himself when one of Hubert’s spies had come to give him whatever little they could gather on Those Who Slither in the Dark. </p><p>Ultimately, they hadn’t learnt much. Still Hubert insisted on every excruciating detail, anything that could possibly help. </p><p>A lengthy, if unproductive meeting.</p><p>Where Hubert would usually appreciate the time to himself after something like that, he found himself disgustingly eager to go and collect Ferdinand again. </p><p>Yet upon entering the cardinal’s room, he found that the levity Ferdinand tended to provide wouldn’t be quite so potent today. </p><p>Ferdinand’s gaze flicked up a moment at Hubert’s entrance. Lingering with a strange indecisiveness, almost calculating.</p><p>Ferdinand never lacked intensity, but his particular brand was more in the over dramatic; large gestures and flowery words. This was something quieter that was perhaps more at home in Hubert himself. </p><p>He found it set him oddly on edge. Ironic, in a way, he supposed. </p><p>“Hubert,” Ferdinand started, not a greeting so much as preface, “a while ago, weeks before that last battle, you told me I was not the person you had once thought I was. What did you mean by that?”</p><p>A conversation Hubert had rather been hoping had slipped Ferdinand’s mind. </p><p>He should have known better. </p><p>Pulling up a chair beside Ferdinand, Hubert almost found himself wanting. </p><p>No warm greeting, no over-overenthusiastic chattering, no smiles. </p><p>Ferdinand seemed to lean back in his chair as Hubert sat. Putting distance between them, perhaps, or simply trying to see him better. Hubert wasn’t fond of it either way. </p><p>“For want of a more delicate way to say it, I figured you would be exactly like your father,” Hubert said, blunt as ever but dreading Ferdinand’s tears and wrath in equal measure.</p><p>He received neither, merely contemplation as Ferdinand narrowed his eyes, casting them downwards to the papers in front of him. </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>A simple question. Nothing as verbose as he would expect from Ferdinand, and all the more difficult for it. </p><p>"You used to remind me of him,” Hubert confessed, a painful truth, but truth none the less, “back in the academy, before I knew you better." </p><p>"I could say the same of you," Ferdinand said, the huff in his voice verging upon a twisted sort of amusement.</p><p>Hubert’s eyebrows shot up in a momentary lapse in composure."I remind you of my father?" he asked, unable to disguise the disgust in his voice. </p><p>He was perhaps cold and menacing like his father, but that was where the similarly ended. His father had not an ounce of his loyalty or dedication. He had thought Ferdinand of all people would see that. </p><p>Ferdinand laughed a moment, more bitter than his usual joy, "no, you reminded me of mine." </p><p>That was somehow worse.</p><p>Enough to make him consider storming out, or taking back his paperwork and redoing it all himself, or never taking tea with Ferdinand again. </p><p>Petty reactions that Hubert despised suddenly seeming incredibly tempting.</p><p>Ferdinand recklessly pressed on despite himself. "Edelgard is so far above you. She would never leave her armour strewn across her room like this." Ferdinand continued in what was either a bad impression of his father or Hubert himself. "Edelgard would never cry over loosing a horse, she's not so sensitive. Edelgard has better table manners than that. Why can't you be quieter like Edelgard?" </p><p>As if proving his own point Ferdinand’s voice quavered slightly and he swallowed, his hand shaking ever so slightly on the table. </p><p>Hubert didn’t think as he reached out to close his own hand over Ferdinand's. </p><p>It was a gesture that Hubert was rather unfamiliar with. He’d been on the receiving end only once, by Ferdinand himself, and that was the extent of his experience. </p><p>Simple as it was, he could not help but feel that he was not doing it correctly somehow</p><p>Ferdinand looked up, eyes wetter than usual but mostly under control. "Can you honestly tell me which of those were you and which were my father?" </p><p>"I'm sorry," Hubert said for he did not know what else to say. </p><p>Truly, he did not even know what he felt. Guilt and concern, certainly, but some more strange foreign sensations that turned his stomach and grew a lump in his throat. </p><p>"As am I," Ferdinand sighed, "I know now that is where the similarities end of course. But back then I was cruel to you for something more in my own head than yours." </p><p>"Still," Hubert attempted to offer some kind of comfort, "I was cruel as well." </p><p>Ferdinand waved him away, a small smile on his lips. "It was not the same. I understand your comments come from a place a reverence to Edelgard, not some impossible standard you were pushing me to attain. Back then I simply could not tell the difference. I was a fool." </p><p>He’d wanted Ferdinand to smile, but this felt wrong, like he was trying to comfort Hubert, despite Hubert having been the one who’d hurt him. </p><p>Hubert’s frown deepened. "You had been told such things your whole life, that will leave a certain impression. Do not blame yourself." </p><p>Ferdinand seems to think his words over for a few moments, like it was something he'd never even considered. </p><p>Hubert sat back to let Ferdinand think. Withdrawing his hand and feeling his own breathing come easier for it. </p><p>Ferdinand hesitated a moment, before his features fell bit by bit, back into the stony resolve he had earlier. “This was not the point.”</p><p>“What was the point, then?” Hubert asked, as softly as he could without that ever present air of menace creeping into his tone. </p><p>“I suppose where we started, I do not want to be like my father,” Ferdinand confessed, picking up a piece of paper he’d set aside from the stack. “He was greedy and cowardly and our people suffered for it.”</p><p>“You are nothing like your father, Ferdinand,” Hubert assured him, attempting to read the paper, but it was facing away from him. “What’s that?”</p><p>Ferdinand chewed on his lip for a second, before handing the page to Hubert. “Financial records from Hrym, Lord Arundel is bleeding them dry.”</p><p>Hubert pursed his lips as he looked it over. He had of course been well aware of this. He had thought Ferdinand had as well. Perhaps he should have known better.</p><p>“I was not instructed in governing Hrym growing up, no doubt my father imposed similar conditions.” There was something resolute in Ferdinand’s tone, for all his apparent anxiety around this, he seemed to have already made his decision, whatever it was. </p><p>Hubert simply nodded, “taxes were not this high, but they were much higher than necessary.”</p><p>“Hubert, we can’t allow this,” Ferdinand said it like he expected a challenge, words spilling out in defence of his point before Hubert could even argue. “What is the point of this war if not to protect the people? An ideology, reform, no matter how noble, is useless unless the people it helps are alive to see it.”</p><p>“Lord Arundel’s situation is diplomatically precarious,” Hubert pointed out, though certainly Ferdinand could not know the details, maybe Hubert could impress upon him some of the importance. “He is an important ally who will be dealt with in due course.”</p><p>Ferdinand practically glowered at him. “When, Hubert, after the war? It has been going on for years with no end in sight.”</p><p>“Would that I could dispose of him before then, I assure you, I would.” And Hubert truly meant that, he despised the man, but Arundel was a necessary evil for now. </p><p>“You misunderstand me,” Ferdinand gave a deep sigh and took the page back from Hubert, who, against his better judgement, allowed it. “I am not looking for a debate here Hubert, I am going to be bringing this up with Edelgard. This,” he tapped the paper with the back of his hand a few times, “is disgusting, and it cannot be allowed to continue.”</p><p>“Though I am inclined to agree with you, Lady Edelgard does not have time for such frivolous matters.”</p><p>This however, only seemed to stoke the righteous anger in Ferdinand’s eyes. </p><p>“This is not frivolous,” he all but snapped, composure momentarily slipping into indignation, “these are people’s lives and livelihoods.” He folded up the page, tucking it inside his coat. </p><p>“As I said,” Ferdinand pressed on, “this is not a discussion. I am simply telling you what I am going to do. I do not want to breach your trust, and I understand if you will no longer let me help you, but I cannot allow this to continue.”</p><p>For all he wanted to argue, that was apparently not what Ferdinand wanted. And admittedly, Hubert found the Hrym situation incredibly distasteful, so perhaps it was time to stand aside and let Ferdinand sow a little good in the midst of the hard choices and sacrifices of this war. </p><p>“Okay,” Hubert said, though Ferdinand did not seem to hear him.</p><p>“I do not wish to ruin our friendship, I enjoy spending time with you and I care about you immensely” the slight tinge of fear had stilted Ferdinand’s tone once more. </p><p>Hubert rather hoped the anxiety was enough to stop Ferdinand from noticing the flush rapidly spreading across Hubert’s cheeks.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Hubert attempted once more.</p><p>“But I must do this Hubert, I cannot put our friendship above the lives of these people. My people.” He reiterated, “Since Hrym used to be our land it is my responsibility to make this right.”</p><p>“Ferdinand,” he said, placing his hand once more over Ferdinand’s and stopping the noble’s rambling in it’s tracks, “it’s okay, do what you must.”</p><p>“Truly,” Ferdinand asked, though he seemed almost out of breath. Somewhere between suspicious and hopeful. </p><p>Hubert gave a small nod, “I do not know if you will be successful with Her Majesty, or if you are whether she will be able to aid you in your goal. It is an admirable idea though,” Hubert conceded, feeling his very unwelcome blush intensify. </p><p>“Oh,” Ferdinand breathed out, mouth slightly agape. Apparently he had not expected this as an outcome. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Of course,” Hubert said more quietly than he would have liked, “you may tell me how it goes afterwards, over tea, presuming you are still happy to help with my paperwork during.”</p><p>Ferdinand broke out into one of his widest grins, flipping his hand over under Hubert and bring the other to clasp Hubert’s hand between his, “I would be happy to help, and I am looking forward to it.”</p><p>Earnestness and enthusiasm returned to Ferdinand, intense as ever. Where Hubert might once have found it grating, it now made him warm and painfully fond. </p><p>He would be lying if he said he did not feel a pang in his chest when Ferdinand abruptly stood. Fortunately, he was a very good liar. </p><p>“I shall see her now,” he announced, giving Hubert’s hand a quick squeeze between his before making for the door.</p><p>Pang or no, Hubert could not help but feel just a little proud as he watched Ferdinand march off to try and make the world even a slightly better place. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>